The White Cliffs of Dione
by Anaiese Von Claire
Summary: On the moons of Saturn lies villages spit between rich and poor, never interacting with each other. All goes smoothly with little resistance. When Oreki Hotarou comes in contact with the rich heiress Chitanda Eru, the perfect orderly world begins to change putting the mild-mannered Oreki at the core of a rebellion.
1. Carrot Flower

Life was a little difficult to describe during this time. It was like an advanced medieval system, but with extreme differences in the classes. Democracy had long been dismissed. While it was a dystopia for some, it was a utopia for others.

This takes place not on Earth, but in the vast reaches of space. Each planter in the solar system was like a different country, take a couple of hours flight and you could be in a completely different culture. Then again, take a twenty-minute walk and one could see the same.

Allow the author to return to the earlier example of the medieval system and elaborate upon it. There were 2 classes. Rich and poor. The rich were very rich and never interacted with the poor. The poor never wanted to interact with the rich unless it was their job. As a whole all the poor wanted to do was their job. All the rich wanted to do was maintain their pleasures. Note that this is a general idea, there were exceptions.

The rich were those whose families before the migration from Earth were well-to-do already. The families that owned companies, farms, were millionaires, billionaires, ect. Were the wealthy. The poor were the common folks. No middle class existed because it you were poor you lived off the Organization.

Families were all paid the same, if you had twelve children or none. It was in one's best interest to keep their family small due to this fact. No one got better pay because they did a different job. No one worked their way up in society either. No one had the urge to. They were trained that way. The poor were always taught and told to be happy with their life; most were. They had their needs met and were happy by that standard.

The rich had never even seen money. It wasn't necessary. They wanted something, they simply put in a request to the Organization and it was supplied within 2 days, almost free of change.

The rich were privileged enough never to be in want of anything. They never interacted with the poor people. Of course, workers were poor but were never dressed in their usual garb around the rich because they could make them uncomfortable. In fact at certain time of the day the rich switched towns so that the one they were in could be cleaned for the next time they came. When it was certain that the rich had gone, the poor workers, designated through generations of earlier city cleaners, came and scrubbed floors, polished mirrors, and re-stocked food. At the end of the day they received their pay after inspections to ascertain that the place was immaculate.

At the end of the day the rich would go to their little villas and go to sleep outside of the city. The poor did likewise, moving back towards the huts and shacks they called home which lay opposite to the riches' villas, but still outside of the city.

It is here we find our first character. She is a go-between for the rich and the poor, in a way. She herself is poor, but works for a wealthy family by the title of Chitanda. Her name is Ibara Mayaka. She is a bit of a small girl in more ways than one, but her fiery attitude make up for any lack of height. Her one duty that she preforms is being the taste-tester for the food of the only daughter of the Chitanda family, that is Eru Chitanda. This has been the Mayaka family's job for generation upon generation. In fact, each generation of these two families has the same amount of children, meaning that for each Chitanda child there is at least one Mayaka child, adopted or whatnot. Eru and Ibara were practically raised together since birth, but beginning at age 5, both girls were schooled on their proper place in society. Ibara wasn't one to take this lightly, but soon knew nothing else other than her job.

Of her job, being the taste-tester, the significance of it was that sometimes an intelligent poor-man decided to revolt and try to take out the rich families via poison. Because the poor are practically disposable to the rich they take the children of the poor families and make them subject to poison before the rich. But the rich are intelligent in their own way. Some families introduce their families to a certain poison so that they may build up a resistance to it. Other families simply use other poor to fend off those poor who strive to over throw the regular rule.

This is where Ibara comes in. Because she grew up with Eru, she would be fond of her and so most likely not want to poison her 'friend'. This understood, let us see what Ibara does when she gets home, many years later.

Ibara unbuttoned her vest and hung it up, her blouse and work skirt following soon after. She changed into her causal clothing, in a certainly more deteriorated shape. A simple old skirt which belonged originally to her grandmother and had many patches in it and a light blouse. She stepped out onto the street and looked around, deciding which direction to head. The lanterns were being lit, as the sun was setting turning the streets orange. She walked with a light step down a small alley and weaved through several others then arrived at her destination: Akachōchin Tavern. It had the old-fashioned paper lanterns like the ones back in Old Japan on Earth, but had a definite 'Western' feel to it, if one could call it that anymore. She went inside half wanting to see one person, but expecting to find the only person she didn't want to see...

"Oreki..." she sighed in an irritated manner as she headed back to the normal seat.

"Glad to see you too," he muttered sarcastically through his novel. He took hold of his mug and took a little sip. "If you're wondering where he is, he called and said that he's running a little late. He'll be here though."

"Good." _If it were just Oreki I'd leave..._she thought to herself.

Hotarou Oreki was one of the many that got on Ibara's bad side; mostly because of his indifference to things. Covered often from head to toe with dirt and soot, wearing a leather vest over a not-too-often washed shirt that no longer was white but rather a sooty brown; he was ordinary looking. After work he cleaned up enough to look presentable (in some manner) then headed to the Tavern. He wasn't a heavy drinker, just had his one mug of some drink (the drink changed depending on his mood) and a glass of water along with it. Then he sat reading a novel until he decided it was time to go home.

Ibara was settling in at the table just as our third person arrived. This was Satoshi Fukube.

"Yo!" Satoshi announced as he scooted into the table next to Ibara.

"What took you so long?" Ibara inquired.

"I had a package to deliver that was all the way across town during changing time. That was crazy!"

"Oh..." the other two sighed in recognition.

"So anyway, I'm going to go get something to drink, do you want anything?" he turned to Ibara with a smile.

"Maybe some water?"

"Are you sure you don't want something strong?" he teased.

"Satoshi!" she scolded pushing him. "you know that it's not proper for a girl to drink!"

"But you sure are fun when you do!" he continued as he stood.

"Hey! That's not funny!" Ibara blushed down to the roots of her hair. She had only been drunk once and it was by accident.

Hotarou recalled when she had been; it hadn't been any fun at all. _She's not a happy drinker..._he thought. He took another drink of his own beverage. Satoshi returned with two glasses of water and set them on the table.

"So Ibara, any adventures from the wealthy word?" Satoshi asked, gesturing to the glass he got for Ibara.

"I could ask you the same thing," she harrumphed, knowing that he was just trying to be polite. "Miss Eru asked a lot of questions today that I didn't know how to answer. Hmm let's see. Things like, where does the food come from? And how does the Organization keep count of all the people when there aren't any hospitals to be born in...things like that."

"Well Hotarou, got any ideas?"

"Hmm," he sighed. "possibly. But I don't feel like thinking tonight."

"You never feel like thinking any night!" Ibara grumbled.

"It's not like she asked me those questions, why should I answer them?" he replied curtly.

"Well, I want to be able to give her an answer..."

"She's rich, she can get whatever she wants. If she asked for the whole planet to be renamed after her I'm sure it would happen."

"Don't be rude. If you really are that bitter, do something about it."

"That's too much energy..." he turned then suddenly froze, looking up.

The other two turned then froze as well.

A person stood before them, and she was obviously one of the rich, with fine and expensive make-up and light clothing just covered by a dark cloak. How she managed to get this far into the city without being noticed never crossed their panic-stricken minds. Just how she found the city in the first place.

"H-how?!" all three exclaimed. The whole tavern went silent and turned, gawking with surprise. The girl looked around in a confused manner.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. Please continue what you were doing..." she started to back away then turn, but stopped as she noticed everyone looking at her. "Um...uh..."

Ibara suddenly stood up and lept into action, followed by the boys. "Right this way Miss..." she took the girl by the arm and led her out of the place, the two others in stride. Once they arrived in an alley a ways away from the Tavern the let out their breath.

"What are you doing here?!" Ibara exclaimed to the girl. "You shouldn't be here! You could be in so much trouble...I could be in so much trouble! If your father found out! Or worse...if the Organization found out...!"

"I followed you here," she admitted shyly. "I was...curious."

"Miss Eru, curiosity kills the poor person!"

"Or at least makes them disappear..." Hotarou added.

"Anyway, we should get you back to the rich quarters," Satoshi insisted, "Come this way." He motioned for Eru to follow him; the other two joined as well.

"Miss, please put your hood up, it's better if you're not found out," Ibara added.

"No..." all three paused.

"No. I do not want to go back. I want to see what it is like here! There's so much I do not know, but I want to find out about you all. No one can answer my questions, so I will find answers somehow myself."

"But your father...!"

"He has gone to another planet for a month. Mother as well. No one will expect that I am gone." She insisted putting her foot down. "I am curious about life on the other side of the city! It is there for a reason. Why can't I take in interest in the common people?"

Ibara and Satohsi were at a loss. They themselves didn't fully understand why the order was the way it was. The stood trying to come up with an explanation.

"You can't take an interest in us," Hotarou spoke, turned away from Eru. "If you do, then the Organization will. And that causes a problem. You have to stay with those whom you belong with. Do you realize how much danger we're in just by talking to you here? You come out here on your own free will, but that's not how they see it. 'The rich wouldn't want to know, so why would she go unless she was kidnapped by the poor?' is their thought. Think about it. You have to go back."

"But why? Why is the Organization like that? What is the point?" Eru insisted. "why does the order of society have to be like that?"

"It wasn't always like this..." Hotarou sighed. "quit asking stupid questions we can't answer. You need to go."

"No, I don't want to..."

Hotarou let out another sigh then approached her. Scooping her up in his arms he began to carry her away. Ibara and Satohsi panicked.

"Oreki! You can't do that! You'll get into trouble!" Ibara cried pulling on his shirt.

"Hotarou, doing that to a rich person...! what are you thinking!?"

"I'd rather be arrested for taking a rich person home then allowing one to stay with us and cause more trouble. Besides it saves energy that way," he explained.

"But there are certainly other ways!" Ibara whined.

During this time Eru had remained quiet, a little startled by the bold actions of the person who now carried her. She was surprised by his strength in any case because he looked like an ordinary scrawny poor person. And while the other two tried to convince him to put her down she wondered about him. She felt like she knew him from somewhere but couldn't quite place her finger on from where.

"Who are you?" she suddenly asked as they entered the area of the city that was being cleaned.

_That's an odd way of phrasing that question, _all three thought. "Well, you know Ibara already, I'm Satoshi Fukube and the who's carrying you is Hotarou Oreki."

"Oreki..." she said as if she were tasting it.

"Do you have a problem with my name?" he retorted without even looking at her.

"No, you just seem so very familiar to me." Hotarou wavered for a slight instant, but then seemed to come to a decision.

"Put up your hood," he commanded. When she didn't move he directed Satoshi to do it. They soon reached the platform for the transportation of the rich. Satoshi and Ibara had ridden in this device before, but it was new to Hotarou. He dropped the girl onto the platform then looked around. "How to you program this..." he took a moment and looked over the equipment. "Ah, here it is." He typed something into a panel and a small train arrived quickly at the port. He opened the hatch and gestured for Eru to get inside.

She stood looking expectantly back at Hotarou. _Dumb rich people, expecting us to do everything for them. _He stretched out his hand and took her in his then pulled her towards the train. To his surprise she put up a resistance.

"I'm not going."

"Listen Miss, if you want to learn about poor people go to your rich people's library or something. I'm sure they have..."

"They do not."

Hotarou stopped, unmoved. _This is taking too much energy, _he decided. "Let me ask you something, Miss Aru right?"

"It's Eru, stupid," Ibara hissed.

"Eru, whatever. If we were to send you back would you some back anyway?" She nodded affirmatively. "I thought so." He rubbed the back on his neck and took a deep breath. "Let's say you do stay here..."

Ibara gasped and glared at Oreki, Satoshi also gave an uneasy glance at his friend.

"Where would you stay?"

"With Mayaka."

Ibara inwardly panicked. She didn't have any room for an extra person, in addition, what would her parents say?

"That's not happening."

"Why not?"

"You would disrupt her entire family, she doesn't have room for an extra person, you would hurt the entire family if the Organization found out...should I continue?"

Eru wasn't used to this kind of cold attitude from a poor person, and was a little bewildered because of it. "Well then what do you propose?"

"That you go home and forget that this ever happened," he replied stoically.

"That is not an option."

Hotarou crossed his arms and stared at her, seeing if she would break down like any other shallow rich person, but she was stubborn.

"I suppose...if you absolutely had to stay here, you could stay with me."

Eru's eyes widened.

"My house isn't very big, but I could possibly adjust that..." he scratched his head, beginning to come up with plans for an addition. "But here's another problem, what are you going to do all day? Everyone goes out to work. If you don't go home, Ibara's out of the job. Which means it would probably be best just to stay home." He suddenly had an idea for a plan that could possibly work.

"How about this, you live at your house, you do what you usually do then you can come back in the evenings and meet us somewhere...at our usual Akachōchin Tavern, where we were tonight. And we'll show you how life is on this side of the city. How's that?"

Eru's eyes lit up with joy. "Oh! Oreki! You are simply brilliant!" she clasped his hands in hers in excitement. Hotarou blushed slightly and looked away.

"Uh-huh. But you can't come here dressed like that. We need to find you something to wear...Ibara, could you loan her some clothing?"

She jumped a little at being called out. "I-I guess I could. But I don't think it would fit her..." _I also don't think she'll like it either..._

"Let's see then," Hotarou paused for a moment. "Satoshi, can you sew something up tonight? Just a skirt and a shirt? I'll buy the material."

"I think so," aside Satoshi added, "but Hotarou why are you being so supportive of this? You know it's not a very good idea..."

"Don't worry, I have a plan if this goes wrong," he assured Satoshi quietly.

_A plan? I wonder what it could be..._Satoshi pondered.

Hotarou nodded. "Now don't come until one of us tells you it's safe. We'll come get you; _do not leave by yourself._"

Eru nodded, oozing excitement and anticipation.


	2. Sycamore

Satoshi hopped down the platform, leading Eru toward the meeting place. She wobbled slightly, used to flat light sandals as opposed to the heeled boots that the common women wear. Despite having more material and therefore being more expensive such shoes were necessary; the rundown poor part of the city wasn't required to be kept clean like the rich portion. And while the poor could do it, most didn't take the time because they were too exhausted from their work that day.

Satoshi helped Eru down a steeper bit then they walked on the mostly level ground from there. Once Eru caught her breath she glanced over at Satoshi and said: "I am curious, what do you do for a living? I thought all jobs paid the same here, but your clothes...not to be rude or anything...!" she waved her hand to dismiss any rudeness that might have existed.

Satoshi laughed with a grin. "I'm not offended. I run errands for your of your fellow rich families. You might know them...the Fuyumi family?"

"Ah! I know them. They have a daughter that is a year above me."

Satoshi nodded. "My job is a bit out-of-date, but to put it in simple terms, I'm an errand boy for them." Satoshi swung one of his many messenger bags around. "While most families these days simply send messages or packages through the system, they have me to do it." He held up a finger and smirked. "You may be wondering why the use such an old-fashioned method..." Eru nodded.

"Well!" he said extravagantly, "They only trust a person their family knows to send packages. You know what their business was, right"

"They ran branches of hospitals, correct?"

"Exactly. And they needed a trustworthy person to deliver top-secret instructions, medicines, and prescriptions so doing this has been in my family for years! Even in this modern age!" he concluded, dramatically spreading his arms wide.

"Oh! Is that true?" Eru asked, completely convinced.

Satoshi shook his head with a shrug. "Not really. The real story is that my dad used to be a close friend with the Fuyumi's oldest son. He saved his life once. But my dad died a little while ago. He was the one that worked in our family because I was still a little too young to. But when the son heard the news he asked if I wanted to have a job. And of course, I did."

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Why did you want to work? Should you not have been in school?"

Satoshi rubbed his head in a confused manner. "You'd really have to ask Hotarou a question like that. But I wasn't in school at that point. We only attend school for about eight years, starting from the time that we can walk. Other than that, I don't know the details. I just know that the only goal you have when you get out is to work. And every kid works in what their family's been doing for generations."

"How does that work when families intermix then, do the children follow after the father's job or the mother's?"

"It depends on the job and the family. _One _family isn't the only family that does that _one _job."

Eru tilted her head, not quite understanding his meaning.

"There is more than one family per job. There are several families that farm; there are several families that are cobblers; there are several families that are tailors."

"Oh! I see."

He paused and looked around. Then turned right into a small alley. "Here we are! Akachouchin!"

They entered through the curtains and headed back to the normal spot. Hotarou was there first, as usual, reading a novel.

"Good evening," Eru addressed Hotarou. He nodded his greeting.

"Where's Ibara?"

"She called. She said she had to go shopping and for us not to wait for her."

"Speaking of which, Miss Chitanda, how's that skirt I made?"

Eru started. "It is...um...nice?"

Satoshi laughed. "You don't have to be so polite. I know you're not used to it. But what I really wonder is, where did Hotarou come up with that fabric?"

Hotarou turned away to read his book.

"I am curious as well. How did you come up it?"

He ignored them both.

"It's strange though, sometimes he comes up with something that's not usually very easy to get like magic. It's like he's some kind of wizard!"

Hotarou continued to ignore them.

"Would you like something to drink?" Satoshi asked, gesturing to Eru.

"Water's fine." He nodded and stood to go fetch the drinks.

The two sat quietly. Eru not daring to talk for fear of interrupting Hotarou and making him angry. Hotarou reading continued reading his book.

Satoshi returned and set the glasses down. "Sorry this water's not going to taste as good as your own. But there it is."

Eru smiled her thanks. Satoshi took a sip then remembered. "But as for why my clothing is like it is, I think it's more colorful that way..."

"More like he's a penny pincher."

Both turned to Hotarou. He looked over his shoulder at them.

"Oreki, that's not very nice." Eru noted. He shrugged.

"It's true. He won't go out and buy new clothing so he sews it together himself. He also adds water to his milk to conserve it."

"It just tastes better that way!" Satoshi rebutted defensively. Eru giggled, Satoshi blushed.

"What do you do for a living?" Eru inquired of Hotarou.

"He's a blacksmith!" Satoshi pipped in.

"Really? I thought those were only in fairy tales..." Hotarou rolled his eyes. And pictured blacksmiths as some mythical creature.

"No, we're real."

"What do you do?"

"Lots of different things. But calling me a blacksmith is too specific. I call it more metal working."

"That's true," Satoshi agreed, looking as if he were thinking about it. "Blacksmiths these days don't just work with heavy metal work and the like. He works on technology a lot too. And he's good at what he does."

"Technology?"

"I build the skeletons of some of the machines you see. But I'm not very good with circuitry. That's for the electricians," he said absent-mindedly as he flipped the page of his book.

"Can I see some of it?" Eru asked excitedly.

"I guess...sometime."

"When?"

"When?"

Eru nodded.

Hotarou shrugged. "You could just go home and see it."

"True again! A lot of the rich folk ask for him by name! He's better than anyone in his family ever was!"

"Really? Which company?"

"Black Rose."

"What?!" Eru placed her hand firmly on the table. "You are that company?" Hotarou leaned away from her face a little.

"Yes...?"

"My father adores your work! All railings and everything that could be metal is from you!"

"Thanks...I guess?"

"NO! Thank you!" she clasped his hand in hers. Hotarou blushed and tried to pull his hand away. "Where did you learn to do metal work like that? We have a chandelier that is not only a gorgeous style, but it also has stained glass in it. Did you do that as well?"

"I guess I did..."

"Oh! I cannot believe I have met you in person!" Eru squealed with pure delight.

"C-calm down!" he hissed to her yanking his hand free of her grasp. "People are staring!"

"You are a master at your craft! You must put so much love into your work to make it so beautiful!"

_Not really, I don't like my job..._he thought. "F-fine. If you just shut up-I mean, if you just keep it down then I'll show you my work tomorrow..."

Eru immediately became quiet, but still had a wide smile on her face. Satoshi nudged Hotarou under the table. Giving him a look of 'you like her, don't you!' he replied with a 'go die if I like her' face then turned back to his novel.

"So what about you, Miss Chitanda?" Satoshi began with a conversation starter, rubbing his fingers on his glass.

"What about me?"

"Well, you want to know about us, don't you think we ought to know about you?"

"There is not much to know other than what you might already know, having worked for the Fuyumi family" she replied simply. "There is not much to our lives."

_There's more than you think..._Satoshi sighed inwardly. "I know!" he said aloud. "Let's ask Hotarou a question."

"How about, no." Hotarou snorted.

"Why do we go to school then come out only wanting to work?"

"I'm not answering your question."

"Aw come on, Miss Chitanda's curious!"

"I am very curious!" she insisted, her eyes lighting up.

"No."

Eru leaned forward and got in his face. "Why not? Why would you not share this information if you know?"

"I only have theories!" he insisted, turning his head as far away as he could. She stretched farther toward him across the table. They stayed like this for a moment then he gave out because his neck was beginning to hurt.

"Fine. To let you know, I'm not doing this willingly."

"Of course not!" Satoshi smirked sarcastically.

Hotarou gave a last glare at his friend then took a breath and began. "We go to school from about age 2 or 3 on until we're past our early teens. School is long and tedious and, in fact, often requires that we live in thier boarding buildings. The parents of students who live close by are given headsets 'for the benefit of the children' by the school system. These headsets are per-recorded with constant instructions and are worn when the children sleep. The students hear the recordings as they sleep and so learn the instructions subconsciously.

"This has been tested before as a mind-control method, but has been found utterly useless. The children do not apply the phrases they hear during the night to life, they simply remember them without understanding what they mean. But because they are also taught in class these instructions, often watching videos that are attractive to the eye and have memorable characters and scenes, the concepts are enforced. The majority of students that are subject to this often become the brainwashed workers that are of today's poor class.

"For some students, even the most rigorous methods of brainwashing still have little to no effect on them, but this is the minority who is so small that any type of uprising would be squashed in a moment. So these workers work along with the others keeping their mouths closed and heads down."

"So you mean to say that the poor children are brainwashed?" Eru exclaimed. Hotarou put his finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet, but nodded all the same. "But why?"

"The poor are taught to never regard themselves as independent of their work. If they _must _work, which is what the majority believe, why would they need anything else? They are paid even if they don't work, but they do because they've been train to _think _they do. Even if some don't work, it's not a problem because the majority does.

"And for those who don't work, they're taken care of in a different way." _That's for a later time..._

"To some extent, though, the rich are brainwashed as well." Eru gave him a curious look. "Certainly not as much as the poor though. The rich are taught to ignore the poor; never to think of anyone who could ever have a life that's any less then how they live. But the most important thing that they are taught and that is enforced everyday of their lives is to buy things. Consumerism."

Satoshi and Eru's eyes grew wide. "Why is it so important?" she asked in complete synchronization.

"Because that's what keeps this who system turning. Can't you see?" Hotarou did the rare motion of gesturing with his hands. "If the rich didn't buy, the poor wouldn't be paid. If the poor aren't paid they may revolt, but what's more likely is interplanetary trade would stop because there's no money. If there's no money the poor starve, get illnesses, and die. The poor die, the rich die. Everyone dies. If everyone dies, who's there to control? The Organization then has two options: die with the rest of humanity, or regenerate and restart. The later is more likely.

"This is a vicious cycle that will never end well...it will never end." Hotarou had been mostly talking to himself at that point, but in that monotone voice talking about such matters was a little unnerving for the other two at the table.

"That's a little morbid, Hotarou..." Satoshi said slowly after a period of silence.

Hotarou looked up at them with a bit of a startled expression. "Well you asked," he replied with snark, but he became quieter and seemed to sink into deep thought.

Eru and Satoshi looked on, wondering what he was thinking, but were a little too put-off to ask any further. They politely chatted until it was fairly dark outside then they split up, each to their home.

**Hey all! I'll just let you know now, there should be a new chapter every Friday, so you can look forward to it! and don't forget to review!**


	3. Windflower

After lunchtime Eru sat at the table and waited for Ibara to pass by. Then she caught her and asked to speak with her. The other servants were used to this; sometimes getting pulled aside to do random acts of service or to be scolded, so having another person called out was a sign that everyone else should be okay.

"What do you need, Miss Eru?" Ibara asked as they stepped out into the hall, she politely bowing with the etiquette that she had been taught for her job.

"Oreki agreed to have me over to his shop to see what he does. I want to go immediately after lunch. Please escort me there."

Ibara looked a little startled then regained her composure. "But why would you want to see that grouch? It's not really common to go into his shop anyway, especially when you can just order something over the database. I can even do it for you, if you'd like. But going all the way out there to see him...that's really out of the way for something as boring as his job."

"Mayaka, I do really want to go out there. I only ever go out when the poor have returned home, so I have never seen the city in the daylight when people work. I want to see him do his job!"

Ibara sighed. "I suppose you're right. I'll go. But I'll need to leave early to get your clothes so you won't be noticed."

"By all means!" Eru exclaimed. "Go right now! I'm sure my food is fine, seeing as you have already tasted it for me. I will be waiting by the back entrance."

Her friend nodded then walked swiftly down the corridor while Eru returned to the group to eat.

"Oh! I am so very glad lunch is over!" Eru commented with a grin. As she walked along with Ibara toward Hotarou's shop. "It is certainly more interesting to associate with the common folk than with the upper class."

"Well, there's good and bad to being poor," Ibara added. "But I'd almost prefer to be rich. You have so much freedom and no fear of the Organization."

"Hmm, I have never feared the Organization because they are the ones who give us what we need." Eru wondered. "Why do you fear them?"

"Well," Ibara hesitated, lowering her voice, "we know that they are always watching us, almost like they're waiting for us to make a mistake. While they do give us what we need to survive I've heard it quite often that they just make people disappear for no reason."

"I have never heard that."

"Because they don't really mess around with the rich, for what I know," she replied with a shrug. "And like I said, there are many people who disappear for no reason. They've been working, doing their job, et cetera and they just vanish! So we have to be careful in whatever we're doing. Especially since, you, a rich person, has come into the mix. We never know when it might come after us."

"It..?"

"We're here," Ibara interrupted. She opened the door, letting Eru in first.

Hotarou was in the back working on his one-a-day project. He finished one project per day unless otherwise asked to prepare something. He heard a little ding go off near his head. _Customers? I don't think I was expecting anyone..._He moved his hand to his shirt and pressed the top button. In this was a button that activated a speaker.

"I'll be there in a minute. Take a seat." The two girls heard and obeyed, sitting on plush seats sewn by Satoshi and crafted out of black metal by Hotarou himself. They heard the hammering quiet then stop. A few other noises later they saw him appear, covered more than normal in ash and dirt.

He seemed a little surprised to see the two girls. But Eru reminded him of his promise. He sighed forlornly. "Did I actually agree to that?" he said aside to himself. He gestured for the girls to follow him, but Ibara stayed back.

"I just remembered that I have to go finish in the kitchen, today was my day to clean," she nodded and dismissed herself. Hotarou continued walking.

"I am very excited to see your work and how you make it!" she beamed at him.

"Hmm." The passage opened into a cavern like area that sloped out into a field. It was filled with many different types of materials and wood, and despite being very open, was very hot from the furnace.

Eru stared in wide-eyed wonder around the room, taking it all in. "This place...so this is where all of your wonderful creations come from!" she exclaimed. She walked quickly around the room, examining different objects.

"Be careful not to get too close to the furnace," he warned, moving back to his project. He began heating another piece of metal, turning it carefully with the pliers. Suddenly he felt a presence near him he turned, almost smacking heads with Eru. He jumped back startled and almost dropped the molten piece of metal. "Get back! Idiot! Didn't I tell you it was dangerous?!" he yelled, scaring himself and the girl.

Eru started back, her eyes welling up with tears. Hotarou, realizing his sharp comment and recovering from his fright, rolled his shoulders up and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I-I told you to stay away from the furnace," he said after an awkward moment of silence. "You could get hurt." The two stood as they were then Hotarou moved first. He moved carefully back towards the furnace and after tossing in some more wood continued to heat the metal. He sensed that Eru, still a little startled, didn't know what to do so he recommended a seat a little ways away for her to sit on.

The quiet continued between the two. Hotarou felt partially responsible for killing the mood, but didn't know quite what to say and found it difficult to start and maintain conversations in general. So he waited for Eru to speak.

When she did, her voice was quiet and she spoke timidly. "How did you learn to be a black-I mean metallurgist?"

_Metallurgist? Is that the term for it? _Hotarou pondered. "It's a bit of a long story."

"I will listen," Eru interrupted quickly.

He sighed and began. "Well, to be honest, my family was never in this business to begin with. When I was young I was placed in an orphanage, because my parents disappeared; they were presumably dead. You probably don't know much about orphanages. Most of the poor world doesn't really know about them either.

"In short, it's shameful to be an orphan. We're the lowest of the low; the most unfortunate among the poor. Orphans are trained with basic skills and wherever a job needs filled they are thrown into it, without any prior training.

"I'll elaborate; orphans receive basic brainwashing. 'Like your job', 'working is good' that sort of thing. Other children are given more rigorous training as to why you should like your work, what it does for society, and how to do it. The leftover children that don't have a family job history aren't wanted in society, but they exist, and always will, so they might as well be put to use. Therefore, if a certain job looses a worker, in my case, a matallurgist..."

"Metallurgist."

"Whatever, the position needs to be filled. I was the oldest in the orphanage at the time, and when a job needs to be filled, the oldest in the place fills the spot; qualified or not. The job I was thrown into when I was 9 was being a fire stoker because the last one had died."

"How?"

"How? You say?" he hesitated. "Well, he was the last orphan they had which, the oldest at the time was 7. He was working the furnace and he tripped and fell..."

Hotarou heard a stifled gasp. He turned back and took the metal out of the fire. "It's not surprising that happened, children that age shouldn't be doing jobs like that," he said quietly. He took out his hammer and began forming the metal. He hammered until it was what he wanted then took some pliers and began shaping it.

"I managed to keep myself alive somehow for 3 years," he continued. "Then the metallurgist above me, an old man who taught me all I know about life and crafting metal, died. I was bumped up and took his place. He taught me despite the fact that it wasn't part of his job to teach me. I became the head of the sector for metal crafting and actually outgrew the system, so it seems. The rich people apparently began to specifically request my name and my work and somehow I was moved to have my own shop."

"Somehow?"

Hotarou paused his work for a moment. "I don't really remember what happened. I remember going in one day and being told that I had been sent to a different address. And that was here. I've never worked with another person here, never an apprentice, or another metallurgist at all. When I walked in I had three assignments, all the tools I could want, and the fuel for the fire."

"Why?"

Hotarou shrugged, indicating that he had completed his story. Eru sat, thoughtful about what Hotarou had just told her. Many things spun through her mind; questions and curiosities about which she wanted to know, but too many to ask. But one question stood out in her mind.

"Was it hard?"

"What? Learning to be a metal worker?"

"No, becoming an orphan."

The question surprised him. "I don't know what you mean. You can't decide whether or not you are going to be an orphan..."

"But loosing your parents...you must have been so lonely."

Hotarou reflected. _He could clearly remember the day he became considered an orphan. It was early in the morning and the sun was just beginning to shine over the hill tops. He walked hand-in-hand with a woman, he couldn't recall who though, toward the doors of a run-down building. It looked like it had been some kind of factory turned into a children's home. Some strange ivy-like plant clung desperately to the walls, trying to engulf the structure and he remembered after learning to read what the partially swallowed sign above the door read: 'Useless Children's Place'. He remembered the only time he had ever felt fear was at that point. He could feel that this wasn't a place anyone would ever want to be. He wanted to go home. He had told the woman so, but she pulled him along all the more quickly. _

_The doors slid open to the sides and he was shown in. The building was dimly lit by lights that sometimes flickered on and off. It was obvious that no one there was cared about. A sad woman who looked like the half-alive remains of a once beautiful person, spoke shortly with the woman he had walked with. His escort released his hand and walked away he attempted to follow her, but was taken by the other hand by the skeleton-woman and led to the upstairs. He was shown a room and a bed that was going to be called his own. The space underneath it and on top of it was his own, but nowhere else in the house would anything be 'his'. He was shown to the school and then left in the midst of the lunchroom to figure out what he was going to do. _

_The orphans weren't mean. All just frightened, almost to the extent of being in survival mode. He still had some acquaintances which he would sit with during lunch and classes. But never any 'friends'. He didn't feel lonely. He thought that in a group of people, you can't be lonely. But what he did feel, though he didn't quite understand it at the time, was that he had been abandoned. He never once remembered crying during the time he was there. He just sat around the others and felt empty. _

_He never understood where his parents went. He never asked. He just wondered. Did he miss his parents? He didn't know. He never became attached to anything or anyone. That was one thing he learned during his time in the orphanage. In this world, don't be attached to things. They will take it away. They who? He wanted to know, so badly did he want to know. Who? Why? Where? How?_

"Oreki?" Eru woke him out of his revere.

"Oh, I, hmm," he let out a breath. "I don't really know. I don't remember much."

"Oh Oreki, I am sorry," Eru said softly, placing a hand on his back. "Sometimes you have to go through things like that to become the person you are today."

_Trying to sound philosophical, huh? _He stood and turned to the rest of his project, with his newly shaped piece of metal in hand. He glanced around it then sighed.

"What?" Eru asked looking intently at Hotarou.

"There's no where to put this," he smirked contemptuously. _This girl is very distracting..._then he realized something. He set the metal aside and began cleaning up his things.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you realize," he said, ignoring her inquiry and still continuing to tidy up the place, "that I've never told anyone about that before?"

"About your past?"

"And yet, why did I?"

"Why indeed," Eru wondered aloud.

_I've never even completely told Satoshi or Ibara that before and yet I go tell this girl whom I've known for three days. I shouldn't do that sort of thing. My past is for me to know, and no one else,_ he decided. "Are you going back now?"

Eru looked out over the icy cliffs and realized how dark it was already outside. "Oh! What time is it? I never keep a watch on me. I hope I won't be late for dinner, people will start to suspect something!" Eru looked around frantically for whatever she thought she had brought.

"Here," Eru looked up at Hotarou. He held out an old-fashioned pocket watch to her. "I know it's not stylish, but it has all the features any other watch has, phone, positioning system, time; you know."

"It is quite pretty!" she took it and glanced at the time. "It is 5:43. I have enough time to get to the other side of town," she turned to go; Hotarou called her back.

"I'm giving this to you. You can keep it," he informed her, a little embarrassed at having to say it twice.

"What? But is it not yours?"

"Well, I made it, but I have several others. So I don't mind giving this to you because you don't have one." She took it from his hand and smiled gently.

"Thank you! I will treasure it, especially since you made it!" she clutched it between her hands and held it close.

"Well," Hotarou coughed awkwardly to hid his blush. "Let's get you to the station." He led the way out of the shop and back into town then gave the formalities and saw her off on the train. When she left and he sighed, he found that his heart was beating a little faster. He shrugged it off, dismissing it for the sudden amount of activity, but still was slightly curious about it.

**Thanks for reading! please do review!**


	4. Champignon

On the way home that evening it began to rain. Rain was slightly dangerous when it came to be in these reaches of space because it could often get mixed in with space debris or gasses from the nearby planet. It was always best to stay home when it did rain, but Hotarou wanted to return home as quickly as possible. So he went immediately from the station after dropping Eru off, back to his house on the far outskirts of the city.

This residence was a good ways away from any others. Hotarou liked his privacy and while it did make getting home, especially in the rain, a little difficult and tedious, he preferred it that way. When he finally got inside he found that he was soaked to the bone and freezing cold. He cursed the people who scheduled the weather under his breath then decided to take a bath. Yes, a long, hot, relaxing bath.

He lit some gas lamps as he went along, electricity not being allotted to the poor after it became dark, then finally reached the bath. He stoked the fire underneath the tub and let some water out of the pipe system, then waited until he decided it was heated enough. He sunk into the tub up to his nose. He sighed happily, making little bubbles in the tub; he was more relaxed than he had been for a long while.

During his relaxing soak in the tub, he suddenly heard a slight sound from somewhere behind him. His relaxation ceased at that point. He sat up in the tub and looked around. Someone was definitely there, unless by some slim chance it was an animal. Most animals lived closer to the city for food reasons, so having animals in the distant country like where he lived could be considered strange. Hotarou made an angry grumble and lifted himself out of the tub. He changed into some easily accessible clothing then decided to see what the noise was. Before going outside, he passed his make-shift kitchen and pulled a knife out, for any emergency reason.

He leaned out of the front doorway and looked around. Seeing no one he went to the back to have a look, then found his target. He saw a hooded figure watching at his window as if it expecting something. It moved slowly toward where he stood, still looking into the house. Hotarou was in no mood for visitors, especially creepy hooded ones. So he hid himself behind the door, all muscles tensed.

_We'll wait until they come up to the door then catch them. They're probably looking for me, whoever it is, but if they want a fight that's what I'll give them. _He thought for a moment then deduced some things about the situation. First, it's probably not a burglar, the poor generally don't steal anyway because they already have their work and satisfying pay. However, it could be a freelancer, as he liked to call the people who thought independently of the system, but they even tend to keep to themselves. Second, it could be an organization member scouting out his house, but they wouldn't make themselves so obvious. Stealth is their fear tactic. Besides, why would they need to stake out his place? They already know where everyone lives, they would just go there with a group and the person would simply vanish along with them. _Ruling those two options out, who could it be? _He wondered, his mind striving to grasp an answer.

He then hear the person approach. _A few more steps..._he heard a small sound that sounded like a muffled sneeze. _A rich person? _He thought, bewildered. _But it couldn't be Chitanda, I saw her off and she wouldn't by stupid enough to come back by herself, would she? _He heard a sandal scoot onto the concrete, he then sprang out and caught the person, holding the knife close to their throat. He didn't hear a sound from the person, they simply put their hands up.

"For a blacksmith, you sure are light on your feet," he heard the captive speak.

"I'm not in the mood for stupid quips," he growled. "who are you and what do you want?"

"It is easier to speak when one does not have a knife held to their throat," the person replied calmly.

"I know it's just as easy to speak with a knife at your throat as when you have a suspicious person judging everything you say to be a lie."

"Hmm, interesting," the person hummed. Nevertheless, Hotarou let the person go and showed them into his house, having them sit in a chair at their ease.

"I would ask if you wanted some tea, but I don't think a rich person would like it."

"Offering tea so quickly to an enemy?" the person said, pulling back their hood to reveal a rather beautiful girl.

"You're not strictly an enemy," Hotarou replied, examining the girl. "But having you here certainly doesn't help anything in regards to my situation."

"I'll take that tea." She changed the subject. Hotarou stood to go prepare the drink.

"I am Fuyumi Irisu. You can address me by my family name."

"Okay," _not that I really care, _"but what are you doing at my house at this hour? How did you even find me?"

"Eru led me here."

Hotarou glanced in her direction with a questioning gaze. "How do you mean?"

"Well, I noticed that she keeps going off somewhere after dinner so I decided to follow her, as a friend, to keep her out of danger. She is a very naïve girl, she will trust anyone she comes into contact with." _That much is true. _"When I noticed her coming down into the poor section of town I was a little concerned and curious as to what she was doing." _I see, a case of nosiness. _

Hotarou fixed the cups then handed one to Irisu and kept one for himself. He crossed his legs and sat back in a aloof mood. "What do you want?" he furthered, getting straight to the point.

"I want to know what you are doing with Eru."

"Nothing that concerns you."

"But perhaps it does."

"Most likely it doesn't." Hotarou was thoroughly perturbed with this haughty rich girl. She was exactly how they were pictured in story books back at the orphanage: a snotty, beautiful girl who wants everything her way.

"This is not a way to treat someone of higher status than you," _this boy is very different from other poor people,_ she thought to herself as the two studied each other. _hHe is comparatively more intelligent than others that have worked for my family. He's also a bit too fair for a peasant. _

_This girl…she expects to be treated like this is her own home while she was the one that intruded late at night. Ugh, I want to go to bed. Let's get this over with. _"Enough with the formalities. Why don't you go home now? That's the best thing for you to do right now. It's too late at night for the likes of you to be out wandering," he said bitterly, setting down his cup and rising to signify that the conversation had ended.

Irisu remained sitting, but looked up at Hotarou expectantly. He thought for a moment then let out an irritated breath. "You don't know how to get home, do you?"

Irisu narrowed her eyes slightly, giving a 'don't you patronize me' expression. She stood, then, and proceeded to move towards the door.

"Wait." Hotarou called as he came around the table. He held two coats, neither in good shape, and an umbrella. "I may be poor, but I'm not uncivilized."

* * *

Outside, the rain was still pouring, and had even picked up since the two had met. Hotarou walked and held the umbrella over their heads, but it do didn't help much while there streams flowing down the streets.

"It must be hard being poor," Irisu spoke, her voice almost drowned out by the pouring rain.

_What is with the rich saying things like that?! _"It's not that bad. You learn to adapt," he responded curtly.

There was a pause. "Are you sure you are used to it?"

Hotarou stopped, leaving Irisu to take a few steps forward without the covering. "Why do you ask that?" Hotarou snapped. "I'm poor! I've been poor all of my life! I know it's hard to believe for you 'rich people', but there _is_ a way to live other than the way _you_ do!"

Irisu stared him straight in the eye. "You have not been poor all of your life."

Hotarou was taken aback. He hesitated, the crossed his arms. "How would you know?"

"Because, look at you. You _look _rich. Your complex is what most rich people have. You look completely different from the poor class that you work with."

Hotarou glared at the girl, thinking back to see if what she was saying was true.

"You or your family must have been rich at some point. You have a dark complexion and dark hair, and you would probably have light skin if you were not poor…"

"What's your point?"

"My point?" Irisu said with sarcastic confusion. "Should there be one?"

Hotarou had had enough. He walked up to Irisu and handed her the umbrella. "Take it and go," he commanded her, and then he turned and began to walk home. Irisu stood and watched him walk away.

"What am I going to do with this?" she called after him.

"Consider it a souvenir," he responded without hesitating. He then disappeared into the shadow and the rain.

She stood contemplating where she should go, Hotarou having rudely dropped her off without her knowing where she was. She regretted being so harsh, but not enough to go chase after the poor boy. And she certainly wasn't so disoriented that she couldn't find her way back to the station. And, in fact, upon looking around, she saw sign that led her directly to where she wanted to be. She walked up to the platform and dialed in her destination. But while riding in the compartment, she wondered what she was going to do with the ratty old umbrella. If someone saw her with it, they would know immediately where she had been and it would not be a good situation. So she made up her mind to hide it until further notice. On the other hand, that boy didn't even give her his name, how rude. _Well, _she decided, _I will simply ask one of the servants._ She nodded, _someone will know who he is._

* * *

Hotarou walked home, not regretting his actions in the slightest. He was tired, cold once again, and irritated more than he had been in a while. He trudged along and thought as he did so.

_The truth is that at one point, I was rich. I remember it very faintly. But something happened; my parents went missing and the next thing I knew I was in that orphanage. Aside from that though, this settles the sneaking suspicion that I've been followed all day. It was only that annoying girl. I don't trust her in the slightest. How could a girl like Chitanda have a friend that's so…irritating? I guess it's just like Fuyumi girl said, she's very naïve, so it's no wonder._

He glanced over to the side and noticed a shop for wiring and computer help. Then changed thought topics. _Things could get fairly tight within the next couple of weeks; maybe even days. I don't know how closely the organization watches me specifically, but they must certainly think something's up. I'll have to lead then off any kind of trail. No, that's too difficult and too much energy, how about we do something more direct?_

He clicked open his watch and scrolled through his contacts. Then found the name he wanted. He took a quick glance at the time then ducked under a street parasol. _It shouldn't be too late at night to call an acquaintance, _he decided as he hit send.

**Things are beginning to pick up! (kinda...!) do post reviews if you'd like. ^^**


	5. Dwarf Morning Glory

Dione wasn't a very pretty moon, even in the summer, but it looked even more desolate during fall and winter. Winter had set in with a vengeance from last year's rather subdued one. Or rather, the weather man who was working the controls was in a really bad mood.

Hotarou left his shop closed and decided to sleep in. _Too freakin' cold to do anything,_ he growled to himself as he finished putting in his report and turned to shuffle back to his bed. But before he had even reached halfway a little buzzer went off. He turned, confused, but mostly irked at the sound. It was the little box he had just typed his request into. A little light flashed on it, telling him something. It had been a long time since that had happened. He scooted back over and pressed the receiver button then listened without saying anything.

"Your request has been denied. Return to your daily habits," a robotic voice chirped out at him.

_What? That's never happened...maybe it's broken?_ He adjusted the blanket over his shoulders then pressed another series of buttons.

"Repeat?" he said stiffly, a theory forming in his mind.

"You request has been denied. Return to your daily habits," it repeated.

"Reason?"

"Not specified."

"Cause?"

"Not specified."

"Purpose?"

"To urge you to return to your daily habits," it informed him. "You question limit has been reached. Good-day."

"Smart-aleck little robots..." he mumbled scratching his stomach and yawing. It beeped at him and he gave a backwards glance. "Yeah, yeah, I got it. I'm going..."

He began to change into his work clothes then went to eat breakfast. As he chewed he pondered what had happened earlier.

_They're refusing time off...hmm. That hasn't happened before. I guess they're moving around faster than I originally thought. I have to hide things better or they'll catch on too quickly. I guess I should make that trip sooner then...but what about Satoshi and them? Are they getting the same treatment too? I think we'll have to limit Chitanda's contact time with us; if we don't it could be dangerous for everyone involved. _

He sighed and finished off his coffee then gathered several jackets and braved the biting cold.

Anymore, if he was good enough at electronics and hardware he could program his watch to sync with the nearest station and teleport him there, but he only worked with what he knew. He didn't like to bother people to teach him how, especially when it didn't matter that much.

_Besides, it's not snowing it can't be that bad..._he crunched along the dull icy path then to his non-astonishment, it began to snow. He cursed under his breath and flipped his hood over his head. _Today is not a good day, today is not a good day..._

As his mood grew fouler, the outdoor temperature dropped and the snow fell faster. He finally reached the station and slid into the car. Unlike the rich folk's cars, the poor folk had no air conditioning and certainly no heating. Just cold, hard metal with an uncomfortable seat. And by the time that he arrived at his workshop he was so irritated with life that he had an idea to just quit. Never mind what the Organization would do, he didn't care! He went in and sat on his work bench and brooded.

But after about seven minutes he felt very cold. So with a harrumph he fetched some firewood and started his furnace. Still wrapped in his jackets, he slowly made his way over to his schedule. Today's task would be crafting a silver chest with matching necklace and earrings. _Who needs a box with matching jewelry? The rich piddle away their lives and assets so carelessly..._he turned and looked at his supplies. _I only have a enough real silver to make the necklace and the earrings. I guess I need to order some. _He paused and reflected. _Or perhaps I should go buy some myself. Yes, that's a good idea._

He quickly maneuvered to put out the fire and write a note saying that he would be out for the day then packed a few necessities. He headed straight for the station, his pass in hand. He stepped up the stairs onto the platform. He was about to type in his destination when his watch went off in his pocket. He flipped it open and heard Ibara's voice.

"Oreki! I saw you go past! Are you not going to work today?"

"Well I have some things to pick up somewhere..."

"What? Why? Can't you just order them? You'll get it in a matter of hours."

_She won't get it even if I explained it to her. _"It's something specialized. Anyway what are you doing out so late? Don't you need to be at work at this point?"

"No, Miss Eru called and told me she was sick and that she didn't feel like eating."

"I see," Hotarou glanced around as if expecting something then noticed a familiar person.

Eru.

"I see..." he muttered again as the girl saw him and began moving towards him.

"Oreki? Is something wrong?" Ibara asked.

"Your sick patient is walking toward me as we speak."

"What?!"

"Oreki! Is that your watch?" Eru chattered as she stepped lightly over to Oreki's side. "It is very pretty! Who are you speaking to?"

"Ibara."

"Oh! I mean...I guess I should explain..." Eru fidgeted a little, blushing.

"Not with me being stuck in the middle," Hotarou announced. "Take out the watch I gave you." Eru did so and opened it. He tapped twice on the watch face then tapped Eru's watch. The little holographic screen that once was on Hotarou's watch flashed off then flashed back onto Eru's watch. "Go chat." He waved his hand dismissively then turned to type some numbers on the station's plaque.

"How did you learn that?!" Eru exclaimed, eyes shining with curiosity.

"I messed around on it," he replied backing away as Eru lurched forward. "Even the oldest software does that automatically. Ah, it's here." He turned to slide into the car, but was stopped by Eru.

"What else do you know?" Eru's eyes were still alight.

"A lot, apparently. I'm leaving now." He put one foot in the car then felt has hand grabbed.

"Where are you going?"

"Places."

"Where specifically?"

"Do you have to know?"

"I am curious!"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I care about you!"

Hotarou was slightly taken aback by the sudden outburst. He froze in place, but still narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"Oreki..." he heard over the watch. Both had forgotten that Ibara was on the phone.

"Oh! Sorry Ibara..."

"Well, I'm walking up the platform to join you, so why don't we all go to wherever you're going?"

"Why are you helping her?" Hotarou grumbled into the phone.

"Because, it's part of my job to assist Miss Eru." Ibara appeared on the edge of the station then walked towards them, switching her watch off. "Let's go." Ibara shoved Hotarou into the car then she and Eru followed suit.

The lid closed squishing the trio inside. "Do you realize that this car was made for two at most?!" Hotarou puffed as he tried to find room to breathe.

"Yep," Ibara replied casually. She had found herself a comfortable position on one of the chairs. Hotarou and Eru still squirmed around trying to find a comfortable position which finally resulted in Hotarou being partially sat on by Eru and the rest of his body leaning heavily against the glass walls.

While these rides never lasted long, Hotarou was in the most uncomfortable state that he had been for a long time. And when it finally did stop at the ship port he rolled out of the car with a sigh of relief. _I'm never doing that again..._he said, breathing freely at last.

"Why're we at the ship port, Oreki?" Ibara asked looking around.

"Because I'm taking a short work-trip to Saturn."

"What? Why there?" Ibara asked, slightly bewildered. "Only the extremely poor live there!"

"They have the best silver in this region. I can get is per-purified for cheap from there!"

"That doesn't even make any sense! Saturn doesn't have silver on it!"

Hotarou ignored her from that point. He walked into the building that held the offices and up to the counter.

"Good morning!" the woman behind the counter greeted. "How can I help you?"

"I'm here to rent a jet to go to Saturn," Hotarou informed her. "My name is...Fukube Satoshi."

Ibara grabbed Hotarou's arm. "What are you saying?!" she hissed to him.

"I know what I'm doing, so shush up."

"Very good," the woman said. "Verification ID number?"

"F24-S9687."

"Okay Mr. Fukube, you have two guests?"

_Regrettably,_ "Yes."

"Right this way please," she stood and the group followed her out into the hanger. Many ships of various sizes rested while awaiting the day they could spread their wings and fly as they were intended to. The trio followed her until she stopped in front of a light blue jet named "Sutādassu."

"This is good jet for first-timers, nice and easy to pilot. How long did you say you'd be gone?"

"A day and a half, maybe two."

"Righty then, here's your temporary license. Have you piloted before?"

"Yes, I have taken courses."

"Funny, on your paperwork it says you haven't."

Ibara and Eru started with fear at being found out for something they didn't understand. Hotarou just went easily with the flow, catching a quick glimpse of the sheet.

"Ah, I see it hasn't been updated."

"Oh! You're right it was updated yesterday! I'm very sorry about that! We're a little delayed because of the weather recently. Let's get you set up."

Once inside the jet Ibara looked around, having never been inside of one she was keenly interested. Eru almost seemed the same way looking around with gleaming eyes.

"It should be good on fuel for the trip there. To be safe, though, get some on the way back and we'll reimburse you," she explained.

Hotarou acknowledged her comment while scanning across the instrument panel. "Does she go into hyper-drive?"

"She's an old one, Sutādassu. She might be able to for a couple of seconds, depends on the area of space."

"Do you have a map of the system?" she held one out. He took a look for a moment then returned it with a nod of gratitude.

"Shall we do a check?" he nodded again. The woman descended the ladder while Hotarou began to strap himself in and start-up the jet.

"Ibara," Hotarou called and the engines began to roar. The two girls quickly moved towards the seats and strapped themselves in. Hotarou motioned to the seats then to his head. The girls understood and strapped on their headsets.

"Test-can you all hear?" came the woman's voice over the head sets.

"Yes!" The girls exclaimed with excitement.

"Roger," Hotarou replied stoically.

"All runways are clear, turn right on the strip and proceed until you reach the first left. That will be your runway for departure."

"Understood." Hotarou maneuvered the jet backwards then began directing that ship according to the commands. Once on the runway he lowered the wings and began testing the flaps on either wing.

"Be careful, due to the snow the visibility is fairly low until you get out of the atmosphere," said the woman with a friendly tone once Hotarou had completed this. "Once you have liftoff I will turn off my connection to the headsets."

"Right."

"Wonderful, you are clear for takeoff. See you in two days!" Hotarou pressed the ship forward and slowly increased the fuel intake to the engine. The speed built up and the group felt pressure from the speed forcing them back against their seats. The tires pulled off the ground then the ship rocketed forward and upward. The force grew, minute by minute, until they could barely stand it then suddenly released in a matter of seconds. They had broken through the atmosphere.

Ibara sighed with relief then suddenly felt sick from the release of pressure. Hotarou recommended that she go back to the bathroom and try to straighten herself up. Eru joined her for support. Hotarou also felt a little queasy, but had long since gotten over the feeling.

_He reflected on the first time he flew in a space-going jet. He was four at the time and his parents decided to go on a vacation on some other moon. He was under the recommended age to go into space, but his parents dared to try it anyway. He was struck by how much pressure the jet put on him, but once he got into space the huge lack of gravity and pressure made him very sick and gave him a nose bleed. He was miserable the entire trip due to entering, exiting, and re-entering atmospheres over and over, but had eventually gotten used to it. _

_When he was at the still tender age of five his trip to the orphanage began as a ride on a space-jet. It was a huge luxury and passenger ship that was filled with many other rich folk. Hotarou sat quietly on a chair on the side of the room, having been told to wait until the woman he was traveling with returned from 'powdering her nose.' A dance was going on in the main hall of the area where he sat and everything glimmered and shone like he had never seen, and would never see again. When the ship landed, it was on Dione. And while the other rich folk walked down a brightly lit corridor to their next pleasurable activity, the woman took him off to the side. Though most details of the trip were a blur, he remembered that the woman stopped to make sure he wasn't too sick to move on. Then they proceeded down an old hallway which seemed never-ending and was shrouded in eerie shadows. From there they took another 'in-terra' jet and arrived at his future home. _

_Unusually, despite all the bad experiences he encountered on those space-going jets he still enjoyed riding in them and driving them. Driving them was second nature to him, having been taught by his old mentor. _

A voice suddenly broke into his memories, bringing him abruptly back to reality.

"Have a safe trip, Oreki-_kun._"

Hotarou suddenly became a little nervous, but didn't let it show on his face. Then headset beeped to show that it had been disconnected. Hotarou began racking his brain, t_hat was the old term...no one except the old rich folk ever use honorifics anymore, so who in the world could that be? And why did she know my name? _Hotarou sighed, mentally flustered and worried over the simple message that rang in his ears.

"Oreki?" he heard Eru's voice. She emerged from the back where Ibara was refreshing herself. "Where did you learn to pilot a jet?" she sat down in a seat directly behind Hotarou's.

"Oh, I don't really remember," he muttered trying to pull himself away from sorting out his frazzled thoughts. "I guess I learned when I was twelve or so. My old mentor taught me..."

"Oreki, it there anyway you could stop rolling the jet?!" Ibara yelled from the back, interrupting him mid-sentence.

"I'm not rolling the jet!" he yelled back, irritated at her blatant distrust of his flying abilities. "Seriously, that girl..." he grumbled turning back to focus on flying.

"You and Mayaka seem to know each other quite well. Fukube as well," Eru commented looked at Hotarou from behind.

"Yeah, we're almost childhood friends."

"'Almost?'"

"Well, I don't know what age you could describe as still being 'childhood', but I met Satoshi when I was something like eleven years old, I think. Ibara has followed him around since he was six or seven so I met her around the same time, too."

"So you are all very close?"

"Some are closer than others," Hotarou remarked vaguely.

Eru cocked her head to one side with a confused look. As if Hotarou could see her movement, he continued, "Anyway, if we're going to talk, come up here. I don't like talking to someone I can't see." Eru stood and made her way to the seat and looked out of the front.

She let out a breath of amazement as she sat, gazing through the front pane. "It is lovely!" she whispered.

"'m."

Hotarou gazed out of the window as well, looking for what Eru thought was so 'lovely'. He glanced down and noticed the orb that they were flying away from. While on the moon it wasn't much to look at, but away from it it had its beauty. The gray-blue landscape, scraped with deep rifts and valleys adding character to its face. The large domes built to protect certain areas where there was population looked like brown warts on its surface, with little hairs coming from them. Those 'hairs' were the pipes that shot people across the plains from one city to another and were steadily becoming smaller as they moved away from the celestial ball.

Hotarou then realized that he was veering off course and make a quick, sharp correction. He heard a small squeak from Eru and a yelp from Ibara in the back. _She's still back there? _Hotarou wondered,_ What in the world is she doing back there? She can't still be sick..._he sighed and clicked a few buttons.

"Chitanda, I'm going back to check on Ibara, stay up here with the controls. It's on auto-pilot so you shouldn't need to do anything." Hotarou scooted back his chair as he said these words then stood and began to move towards the back.

"B-but what if something goes wrong?!" Eru worried.

"Then I'll come right back up, don't worry about it."

He walked back towards the cabin and saw that the restroom door was closed. He knew better than to just waltz in so he knocked lightly on the door.

A weak 'what?' came from within to which he replied, "Are you still sick?"

"What do you think, idiot?" came the muffled reply.

_This is one of the reasons why I didn't want anyone else to come!_ He thought with a sigh.

**Hehe, kind of an abrupt cut-off huh? I don't want it to be too long! ^^ Anywho, do leave comments!**


	6. Betony

Hotarou landed the craft after flying through the grimy, dark atmosphere that belonged to Saturn. Not only was it a gas giant, but the industrial smoke that came from its small-inner core didn't keep the air very clean either.

Saturn, like most of the planets, was inhabited by the extreme poor. The moons of planets were smaller and more private and had a clearer view of space, not that any of the rich cared to look at it and not that the poor had the time to admire it. On the planets, especially the gas giants, the poor very rarely saw the rich, or even the poor that lived on the moons.

Hotarou briefly checked in with a person at the front desk then continued on with Eru and Ibara in stride. They were about to enter the city when Hotarou make them stop and wait while he disappeared into a store. He returned with a hat and some makeup and handed it to Eru.

"People around here don't like the wealthy," he answered her questioning gaze. "so you need a disguise." He glanced at Ibara who understood the look.

"Miss Eru were going give you a make over," Ibara said, still a little pale from the flight and re-entering the atmosphere. She took the items from Hotarou and had Eru turn towards her. After a few minutes Hotarou turned to see a much tanner Eru with her hair tied up and hidden in the cap.

"Well?" Eru asked shyly.

"Perfect," Hotarou replied curtly. "let's go." He took long strides through the gate and off towards the center of town.

After a long while of walking Hotarou found the inner sanctum of the city. Houses were close together, the pavement, once white cobblestone, was stained black and brown from soot and mud. This was the hub of all activity in town: the market. While it had been given the name Ch?shin Market, by the common people it was known as Yamiichiba or the black market, because many things sold weren't necessarily the most legal substances.

As the group walked gazes started to follow them, making Ibara and Eru nervous. Hotarou noticed them too, but decided that walking with confidence was the best was to blend in. He searched either side of the street for the silver shop then, upon finding it, ducked in quickly. The shop was dark, but any kind of light bounced off the shiny objects that lay around the area. Both girls took a few steps closer to Hotarou, who seemed to know what he was doing.

He glanced around and, not seeing the shop owner called out. A lanky man with light brown hair wandered out carrying a large package with his back to the group.

"Welcome, welcome!" he said casually still working with his back turned to them. "Wat'cha needin' ta'day, sir?"

"I need 250 Troy ounces of silver."

"That's sure a lota silver. What'cha makin' with that much silver?" the man continued casually.

"A silver chest. And I'd like that today please."

"Ya foor shoor sould like one of 'em flakes frim the moons. 'I want it tooday' 'n rushin 'n stuff. Why're ya in such a hurry, eh?" he turned and looked at Hotarou and his demeanor suddenly darkened. "yoose one-a those rich folks ain't ya? I don't serve no rich folk."

Hotarou looked slightly confused and glanced at Eru. It surely couldn't be her, you couldn't see her hair at all. "I don't know what you mean..."

"Ya do too! Don't try 'n pass yerself off fer one of us. I know yer kind 'n you look jist like one of them rich folks." The man raised his voice, causing his wife and kids to enter the shop out of surprise.

"I'm not one of those rich people," Hotarou insisted firmly.

"Yeah then why do ya have this?" the man grabbed and tuft of Hotarous hair and pulled him towards him. The girls gasped.

"What are you doing?!" Hotarou yelped angrily.

"Ya don't belong here!" the man bellowed in his face. "Ya rich people think ya can waltz 'round 'n life's good it's yer fault!"

Hotarou forced the man hand away then stood up straight again. He had some choice words he'd like the man to hear, but the man was already blurting them out and more. A crowd began to gather around the shop and upon seeing the grew and their angry comrade began to become riled up. The shop filled with people, making a ring around the three as an angry mob. Others began joining in: "Ya don't belong here!" "Go home!" "Die!" "Low-life moon flakes!" were only the beginning of the jeers and scoffing of the masses.

Hotarou stood, partially from fear, but mostly confusion of what went wrong. He had it all planned out. Eru was in disguise so this wouldn't happen. This shouldn't have happened. They needed to get out, but how? He brain worked at 100 miles a minute trying to figure out a solution, but accomplishing nothing. Both girls had grasped his arms and were trembling beside him.

"Oreki!" both cried, "what do we do?!"

_If only I could prove that I'm not rich! How did they get that idea anyway? I need to protect the girls so I can't just run for it! I don't know. I don't know! _

Suddenly loud high-pitched sound echoed across the masses, silencing them in an instant. As the sound died out a murmur began then a person shouted, "Look out!" and a small metal ball fell outside of the shop and clanked to the ground. From inside the shop, the trio looked out to see what was happening, but there was nothing to be seen. The crowd jumped back in waves as a loud snap erupted from the metal ball that had fallen. Those inside the shop felt the ground shake and the people started to run away as fast a possible. Those who were in the shop took the others' warning and fled the seen as well. With the people clearing the scene the three saw the metal ball emitting blue sparks and flashing with electricity.

While the girls stood in awe of the little machine, Hotarou understood that they had outstayed their welcome. He grabbed the hands of both the girls and pulled them along after him as quickly as possibly could then made for the space jet. He pushed the girls inside then jumped to the front and started the ship. The old machine wheezed and coughed, but plowed and climbed up into the atmosphere in a matter of seconds.

The girls remained in stunned silence until they broke through the atmosphere and into space. Then the stream of questions began.

"What happened, Oreki?"

"What was that thing?"

"Why were they so upset?"

"Who threw that little metal ball?"

"Shut up!" Hotarou growled. "I don't know what happened, okay? I've never gone shopping for something like this before! I don't know where that electric ball came from!" _But I have a hunch..._ "So quit asking questions!"

An awkward quiet followed for a duration of time during which Hotarou tried to process the events and the girls tried to understand them.

Eru spoke up slowly, "O-Oreki? Where are we going?"

"Hmm?" he replied deeply.

"Oh!..um..." she stuttered shyly. "Where are we going? This is not the way back to Dione..."

"Yes, I know that," Hotarou replied vaguely.

"Well then, where are we going?" Ibara insisted, jumping on the wagon.

"For a little 'drive-around' you could call it."

"Seriously, Oreki? How can you be so relaxed after that!? You're really an idiot."

_As if I'm relaxed. _He sighed in response. "Sit down and buckle up."

"Why?" Ibara argued.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Mayaka, please just do it...I am sure he has a good reason for it..."

"I want to know where we are going and I won't sit until he tells me." Ibara stood with her arms crossed.

Hotarou hit some buttons at the front then a female voice came overhead. "Hyper-drive set: engaging in five..."

"Mayaka!"

"Not until the idiot tells me where we're going."

"Four."

"Oreki!"

"I don't respond to being called idiot."

"Three."

"Oreki! Mayaka! Stop! Please sit down!"

"Two."

"MAYAKA!"

"NO!"

"One."

Ibara felt herself pulled down.

"Hyper-drive engaged."

"Orekiiiiiiii!" Mayaka screeched as the jet blasted off full-force into space.

Hotarou closely monitored all the systems, having finally grasped how old the machine really was. He glanced at the map on the screen, noticing that it was blinking on and off like there was a bad connection. With the jet in hyper-drive, it automatically had auto-pilot take over, but it the auto pilot was fizzing out then they could be lost in deep space. _It could just be the display, I hope that's the case because then I could use my watch to track where we are...then again that woman said that she could only go into hyper drive for a few seconds...it's been a lot longer than that. Let's giver her a rest..._

Hotarou fought against the forces and flipped the switch to turn off the drive. The jet slowed to drifting in the forward directing allowing its crew to take a breath.

"What happened?" Eru wondered aloud.

"Oreki! I could have died, you idiot!" Ibara barked irritably once she had caught her breath. "This is the last time I ever go with you somewhere!"

_Hmph, that's why you never should have come in the first place. _

"So tell me where we're going!"

"You're starting that again?" Hotarou sighed folding his arms behind his head.

Ibara glared at him, hand-on-hips.

"It's nothing for you to worry about."

Ibara threw her hands in the air to show that she gave up.

Eru walked unsteadily to the front then sat in the co-pilot seat. "Oreki, I admit that I am worried like Mayaka is." Hotarou tilted his gaze in her direction. "I do not want something like what happened on Saturn to happen again." _What, do you think I liked that? _"Maybe if we know where we are going we could plan ahead..." she offered quietly. He looked at her expression and felt slightly uncomfortable and guilty.

"Don't worry your little head about it," he mumbled mostly to himself. Eru looked up. Hotarou blushed slightly. "I know what I'm doing," he assured her awkwardly. "You won't even have to get out of the ship." He thought for a second. "Yes, it would be better if you just stayed in the ship."

He leaned forward and looked at all the settings then at the monitor which held the map. He took out his watch and a cable and connected it to the dash, just beneath the map screen. The watch synced with the ship's computer and with a few clicks the screen pulled up on his watch.

"We'll be starting back into hyper-drive soon, go sit down." Eru nodded with a smile then headed back.

This time Ibara sat down as well, but not without grumbling a bit. The engines then revved up once again then the ship shot into space.

After a minute the ship slowed to a drifting stop and in the distance was a large orange and craggy-looking orb.

Eru started. "Is that...?"

"...Mars?" Ibara finished standing and making her way to the window.

Hotarou pressed a few buttons that sent the jet gently speeding towards the ball. "By the way, Chitanda," Hotarou began casually, "Don't you need to be home tonight? It's already about 7:40, Saturn time."

"No, everyone thinks I am sick and staying in bed. I already told my servants that I did not want to eat today."

"Still, though, you know someone's going to come and check on you," Ibara added.

"I set up a doll that I was given when I was younger, it moves every so often and talks if spoken to."

_Smart plan..._Hotarou admitted mentally. _So that won't be a worry now. _"You will need masks and suits if you are going outside, which I don't recommend."

"Why?" Ibara queried.

"We're not going into a dome like normal. We're landing on a different area of the surface that isn't inhabited."

Ibara and Eru looked at each other with puzzled looks. Hotarou sensed it and sighed, "If you must know, I will tell you later. We're entering the atmosphere, so buckle up again."

The jet cruised over the scarred landscape then slowed with a backward thrust and landed. Hotarou headed to the back and slid into a space suit then walked out to the front.

"That really doesn't suit you," Ibara jeered with a sly smile.

"Shut up," Hotarou retorted fastening a tank on his back. "I'll need one of you to watch the cables and the stats. Don't let any drop below 50, got it?" without waiting for a reply he pressed a button and a side door, opening into a hidden chamber opened. The door closed behind him with a sucking sound after a moment's pause a metal sound was heard and a door to the outside was opened from the chamber. Eru and Ibara looked out and watched as Hotarou bounced a couple of steps then seemed to hesitate and look around.

"Oh! The monitors!" Eru exclaimed running to keep an eye on them. Ibara watched Hotarou slowly take a shovel that he had brought off his back and stick it in the sandy dirt. Each movement was almost painful to watch from the window because it was so slow, it irritated Ibara. _Gosh, can't he be any faster? _She groaned inwardly. She wandered to the front of the ship, past Eru who was staring intently and the monitors, then sat in the cockpit. _I wish Satoshi was here. He'd lighten the mood. _

Ibara closed her eyes to take a nap while she was waiting for Hotarou to finish whatever he was doing.

Ibara woke when she suddenly felt a jolt to her seat. She cracked open her eyes to see Hotarou standing above her holding a large sack.

"Get in the back."

"Wha-?"

"I don't want to stare at your sleeping face when I fly. So get in the back."

"Rude much?"

Hotarou shrugged then slid into his seat while Ibara crawled out of hers.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Ibara whispered to Eru.

Eru blushed. "You were sleeping so peacefully that I simply could not bring myself to wake you!"

Ibara sighed. "How long was I asleep for?"

"About 20 minutes."

"It took him that long?"

Eru smiled in reply.

"Seat-belts..." Hotarou reminded the two from the front. Without hesitating began to start the engines. The jet turned then shot forward into space.


	7. Chrysanthemum

Eru walked slowly into her room then sat heavily on her bed. The day's events had been very long and frankly, very tiring. But in the end, she never did learn what Hotarou's intent for going out to Mars was. She only remembered him having some kind of sack, but its contents were never discussed. She rolled on her back and pulled the life-size doll from under the covers and replaced it back in the closet.

She changed into an airy evening dress then went out on her balcony. She could see the stars and breathed in the cool fresh air of the night. She sat on a chair and closed her eyes. Technically she had been gone for two days, or to her servants, sick for two days. Her lids were heavy, but she wanted to do some research on something before she went to bed. She tapped the chair's arm twice. A little cylinder popped out of the arm. She pulled the cylinder apart like a scroll to reveal a digital screen, green in color. Eru wiped her hand across the surface, turning the screen a pastel purple.

She typed in a subject on the search bar and instantly a list of products appeared as holograms. She swept her hand through them until she found something that looked promising.

"Hair dye…" she read to herself. "For those with extremely dark hair. Not recommended for those of higher status." _But are not those of higher status usually those who have darker hair? _she pondered. "Details: apply as liquid to roots or hair leave to set for 5 minutes then rinse immediately. Warnings: strips hair of color for 5 weeks. May cause hair to thin. May cause burning or peeling of the scalp." _All that just to dye your hair? That is rather bothersome. Oh well, may as well order it. _

She pressed the purchase button on the screen and a little box popped up. "How many would you like?" asked a little robotic voice. Eru thought for a moment.

"Twelve please."

"That request has been denied, _Eru Chitanda_."

Eru started a little. "Why?"

"Not specified."

"Oh, well then, what is my limit?"

"This product is off-limits to _Eru Chitanda_."

Eru was slightly offended, but mostly curious about why she wasn't allowed to buy that product. _I'll have to ask Oreki about it tomorrow…_she noted to herself. "Thank you anyway. Good evening." She closed the cylinder and snapped it shut then replaced back in the arm of the chair.

She walked inside and lay down on her bed. She stared up at the ceiling thinking about life. With her parents still gone, the house was very quiet and she felt a little lonely. She turned and opened a drawer on her dresser. She pulled out an old cassette player and with it a set of headphones. She took a bag full of cassette tapes and found one that she hadn't listened to for a while. She pressed play then reclined against her pillows and closed her eyes.

* * *

"_My dearest Eru, I miss seeing your smiling face every morning end even though it has only been two weeks I wish I could return to you. I hope to do so soon, but I am a bit tied up at the moment. _

"_I am on Pluto exploring the place and scouting for…well nothing that you should really worry about. My apprentice is quite the fast learner; I hope that you could meet him too. I think you may have met once before, many years ago, but I doubt that you will remember him. He would not be able to remember you; he was so young as well. His sister is also a good friend of mine. I want you to meet her someday as well._

"_You should really see Pluto. It is spectacular, albeit, a little barren, but the views from the surface are exquisite! You should see it as the sun sets at some point. I think you would love it! There is hot springs here as well, but not natural ones sadly enough. But they often remind me of Earth with how hospitable the people are. Out here they don't see many others because no one seems to want to a cold place out in the far reaches of the galaxy. _

"_They do not have much money and I think this is the closest any one will see of a legal middle class. Talking with the people here, they are content as they are because they have hope. 'Hope of what?' you may ask. Well, these people believe that there is a planet inside of the galaxy that the Organization cannot touch. Anyone who ventures out to find it, though, has never returned and no trace of them is ever found. It is a frightening idea, but I wonder if it may be true…_

"_Enough of that. I hope you are having a lovely time on Dione and that you are paying close attention to your studies. Make sure to thank the servants every day for their service. With great love, your uncle."_

* * *

Hotarou sat outside with a lamp hung just over where he was working. The night was cool, but at least it wasn't raining or snowing. He had almost finished the interior welding, the shell having already been built and simply taken from a junkyard that an acquaintance by the name of Nakajou owned. He still hadn't put a door on, and was regretting it when he suddenly heard footsteps. Hotarou shut off the light then froze in place, hardly breathing.

The footsteps echoed as the person walked up the steps then stopped as a figure leaned in the doorway. "Whoa! I didn't know you were an engineer!" cried an all-too-familiar voice.

"Sis?"

"The one and only!"

"I thought you were out leading a gang or organized crime or something."

"Nah, I dumped that gig a long time ago!"

_Really now? _Hotarou sighed, turning on his light to continue working,"So what do you want?"

"Just stopping in to check on my little brother!"

"I'd prefer if you didn't."

"Aw, don't be mean. I know you missed me!"

"As if. Keep dreaming, Sis," he replied as his sister approached him. She squatted down next to him and examined his work.

"You're pretty good at this aren't you?" she joked, tussling her little brother's hair.

"Stop," Hotarou said curtly, jerking his head away. His sister giggled.

Tomoe Oreki was Hotarou's blood-related sister. Yes, Hotarou went into an orphanage, but not with his sister. Tomoe, when she was about 7, was actually kidnapped by a group of 'dealers'. No one really knows who they were, not even Tomoe, but she was raised by them and because of this she really has been a 'free-spirit' for lack of a better term.

To give a brief explanation of whom 'dealers' were an observation of their activities and who they are should suffice. In general these people did what one would think the name 'dealer' should imply-they made deals. The majority are drug deals for the rich and the poor who just aren't completely happy (sometimes this happens-the system isn't flawless). Sometimes, but very rarely, they deal with things other than drugs, like children such as Tomoe, but in the end they generally end up taking care of the kids and adopting them or returning them back to their parents after some money is offered. The majority are poor folk, and once in a while a rich person looking for excitement, who often are orphans and think outside of the system. In short, they are the unspoken and illegal middle class.

The particular group that abducted Tomoe was a group of young rapscallions just looking for extra cash. But when they had gone and taken her, they realized that she didn't have parents to come after her. So, those urchins who obeyed a woman whose name was 'Suzie,' took on Tomoe as a sister. And Tomoe became Suzie's 'daughter.' Such is the story of Tomoe (and through a series of events she found Hotarou, much to his dismay, but that's for another time).

"So what are you here for anyway?" Hotarou grumbled as he finished.

"Like I said, I'm here to visit. Bounty's been kind of slow lately so I thought I'd stop by!" This is another point to understand. After growing up, Tomoe decided that a life of crime isn't really her thing and so became a sort of 'bounty hunter' who looks for the worst of the worst criminal scum. And because of her links in the 'middle class' she was a pretty efficient at her job. Of course she rarely ever meddled in the affairs of the group that raised her, especially as they were truly a harmless group. "But I do have something you might be interested in."

"Hmm?" Hotarou sighed irritably. Tomoe turned and tossed him a bag that he didn't remember her having in her hand. He shifted it in his hands trying to figure out what it was. "What is it?"

"Well open it and out!" Tomoe grinned from the shadows.

He glanced sharply at his sister then slowly pulled apart the opening and stuck his hand in the bag. Pulling his hand out he found an old tape. "What are these?"

"Cassette tapes silly!"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I know what a cassette tape is, but what are they supposed to have on them? You don't find these laying everywhere anymore."

Tomoe shrugged, still with a smile on her face. Hotarou figured she knew what was on them, but wouldn't tell him.

"I've been looking for those for a long time!" she explained as she walked towards the exit. "I enjoyed listening to them, I thought you might too."

Hotarou sighed in response. "You'll thank me later," Tomoe said with a wave of the hand. "I'm going to take a bath!"

"Clean the tub after you're done," Hotarou called after her waving his hand in dismissal. He set the bag aside then turned back to his work. But he couldn't pull his mind off of its contents. After struggling against himself for a bit he relented and put his things away.

He took the sack back to his room and rummaged around until he found an old tape player. He blew the dust out then pulled one of the tapes out and clicked it into the player. He listened for a while to the tape.

"…_I've done a lot of research over the years and have found that the further away people are from the Sun the friendlier they are. I guess it's like the old saying goes "cold hands, warm heart. Hahaha. _

"…_You'll have to tell me some of your stories, Tomoe, about Suzie. I heard she's actually from Earth, but looks more American than African…_

"…_It bothers me that plants grow so strangely on other planets and moons due to gravity. But what really fascinates me is how in the world science has advanced enough to go into the far reaches of space and build new homes. Why would they want to face that challenge anyway? If even one tiny thing goes wrong BAM! The entire population is dead! Am I right? But it's thoughts like that that keep me so interested in science…_

"_I found a cat the other day, and guess what I named it? Tomoe. After you, my dear! I know you like cats because they are so independent. I tend to think that if ever you were an animal you'd either be a cat or a fox. But I like cats better than foxes, so I think you'd be a cat…"_

Hotarou sighed grumpily as the second tape ended. There was no specific order to the recorded sessions, some were complete and some cut off like the tape had been cut. Worse of all it sounded like it was some guys love tapes to his sister. And frankly with all the talk about his sister and strange things this man thought science was, bored him to tears. He decided that he would go to bed, having stayed up late enough for his own liking. But as he began to pack up he noticed a disc with a green label that read "To H.O." on it. He paused and looked at it. It was the only disk in the batch. For something like a CD to last this long even after they were no longer produced surprised him. It looked slightly scratched, but playable. He found a disc player among his things and synced it with an old television set. He pressed play then sat back to watch.

_Mountains of black and silver ice glimmered in the background, but it was obvious that they were outside of some transparent wall. They person recording was on the edge of the dome of a city, but which, he couldn't tell. A person appeared, on older man who was going bald but still had some black hair. He wore a thick leather jacket and pants both of which were well-worn and had a kind, but slightly sad smile. _

"_March 29, 20-, I'm here with you, my boy. I hope you're watching this!"_

Hotarou's eyes widened. It was his old mentor._ He was the one who made those tapes?! _

_A small girl crawled out in front of the camera, followed by another, slightly older boy. The girl had surprisingly long black hair for a little girl her age and the little boy had short, but messy hair. _

"_Can you two smile and wave to the camera?" the man's voice said as he gestured to them. _

_The two turned and smiled. The little girl had chubby, rosy cheeks and clear, big violet eyes. She smiled a wide joyful grin in full face of the camera. The little boy glanced, or rather glared with his green eyes, at the camera then looked away. _

"_Come on, Hotarou! Smile!" coaxed a woman's voice from behind the camera. "Let us see your pretty smile!" the little boy turned away even further and refused to make eye-contact. The woman came from behind the camera toward the children; she was clad in a light pink and yellow dress with a diamond-studded belt at the waist and jet black hair that was loose. Close behind her was a girl with slightly darker hair also in a light dress, but one that came in array of colors. "Tomoe, can you make him smile?"_

_The girl nodded with a big smile herself then moved toward the little boy grabbing him around the stomach and tickling him. And to the boy's distaste, he began laughing and smiling. "Stop! Stop!" he gasped beaming from ear to ear. The girl released him and gave him a kiss on his forehead. The girl then scooped up the smaller child in her arms and cradled her. The boy crawled over and sat next to her. _

"_Can I hold her?" he asked quietly. The older girl nodded and gently handed him the baby. _

"_Be careful," the woman said patiently as he tried to adjust her in a comfortable manner. The little boy stared in amazement at the little creature he held in his arms. The baby reached up and grabbed his finger and brought it close to her face. The boy turned and looked at the woman._

"_I do not like babies, they are weird." The woman laughed and took the little girl from him and handed her to the man. _

The clip then cut out and was black for a moment. Hotarou sat in shock, trying to understand, and recall, this event. Then the camera flashed back on, but it was a while later.

"_Hotarou, when you get this I'm sure you'll be older than you are now." It was the man again, but he looked aged and wearied. The background was dark and only the outline of another celestial orb could be seen. _

"_I hope that you are well at this time. There are many things I wish I could still tell you, but I don't have the time. This clip may be attached to another with a little girl with purple eyes. If you ever find her, protect her. I feel like you two are bound to find each other again for she is a curious girl and you and intelligent enough to figure out her questions. _

"_Times may become pressed for you, but keep moving forward. You don't always need an exact goal and often you will need to decide things as you go. But Hotarou, you are a smart boy with good friends that I have seen and known. I know you think now that friends are not important, but you may find that to be a mistake in your logic later on. _

"_If there ever is a time where you are pressed to leave your home, go toward 'Tanomi no Tsuna'. You will learn where that is as you go. Be wary, Hotarou. But have hope." _

Hotarou felt his chest tighten up and his eyes begin to sting, but a smile crossed his lips and a sigh of relief escaped him.

_Thanks, Sis. _He whispered mentally. _And it's good to see you again, Teacher. _


	8. Iris

"I'm heading out," Hotarou announced as he finished putting his shoe on.

"'Kay, take care!" Tomoe called from the living room.

He closed the door and started to head for the station. This bright winter morning, which happened to be a Saturday and a day off for Hotarou, was one that he decided would be good for a trip to the library. The library was a place that was maintained by older folks who couldn't do as much physical labor as they had in their youth. Since the government thought the people would consider it 'inhumane' to 'put these older, more useless folk to eternal rest' they recruited some to work in the public building. Though the majority of the poor people didn't bother to even think about books, let alone read them, the building still stood filled with texts from as far back as anyone could remember. Shakespeare, Twain, Huxley, Plato…all sat silently turning to dust in the immaculate building.

The library was on the exact opposite of the city. Going there was a trek, about 30-45 minutes depending on the weather, but Hotarou decided it was worth it every couple of weeks. It was a nice chance for him to stretch out and think. Though, at this point, Hotarou felt wary of his surroundings, and so restrained his brain from wandering as it usually did.

He approached the building which loomed menacingly above. Tall, soot-covered, brick walls, a large round window at the front with small port windows lining the sides, all with bar across them, and a gigantic iron door was enough to make person nervous, let alone coax them inside. Hotarou admired this building for its ability to scare away people, but the coziness withheld inside. Upon entering the building, an old, but not musty, smell filled one's mind with memories they never remembered having. Old Persian rugs and carpets lined the floors, and thick curtain hung stylishly over the windows. Dark wood tables and chairs were set in perfect rows and columns, each with three, old-fashioned green lamps lined in the middle. Behind the rows of tables were shelves of books and on the center shelf was an embedded computer. The ancient database was even more stylish then today's ones, it required specific 'queries' and ran very slowly, but over many centuries it had acquired the record of every book in this library and across the galaxy.

Behind this group of shelves, which many of the few do not venture past, lays a huge room with a massive vaulted ceiling. The dome is of glass and lets in sunshine to fill the room, highlighting the small group of tables at its base. Two sets of staircases spiral up, opposite to each other, and meet as they reach each level, of which there are 4. The first level contains books about the arts and music; the second, maths and formulas (including some limited sciences); the third, sciences and the beginning of the histories; and the fourth, the continuation of the histories and the remnants of the cultures of the galaxy (including languages and maps).

So why include so much detail about this solitary building? Because it was Hotarou's haven and dwelling place. Rarely did another soul pass through those iron doors, save for the librarians, and so left Hotarou to his solidarity. No pesky girls asking questions, no nagging friends…just books. Not that Hotarou was fascinated by books, but he was fascinated by knowledge, though he rarely showed that side to anyone. So he could spend his day inside that nostalgic place scanning through books and doing research, or just reading leisurely. He loved the library.

Hotarou entered the building with the sneaking suspicion that he was still being followed. So he dove past the grove of books that sat behind those tables, which often dissuaded people from venturing further. He quickly took the spiraling stairs to the very top level and sat at chair in the back next to a fireplace. It was a nice chair he had made and donated to the library years ago. He asked to put it in the back, along with permission to light the fireplace and tend it until he left. The librarians willingly agreed.

Hotarou pulled out some wood and lit a match that had been prepared for any time he wanted to come, then sat down. He pulled out his book and began to page through it, to find where he had left off. But as he glanced up he saw a figure standing in front of him: A tall girl with dark hair, pale complexion, and an authoritative aura.

"_You…_" Hotarou growled as the girl approached and stood above him.

The girl blinked. "Do _I _have a name?" the girl coaxed.

"I don't remember, and I don't care," he replied sourly attempting to turn back to his book.

"Well I know your name, though the last time we met you rudely forgot to introduce yourself."

He shrugged, indifferent to common courtesies. The girl frowned, "Irisu…Fuyumi. Remember?"

"Nope." But he did. She continued to stand there and watch him, the eyes drilled into his head so he finally looked up. "What? What do you want?"

"I want to talk," she replied easily.

"Then go home. You're supposed to be quiet in the library. And I'm sure you have plenty of servants who would love to talk to you…"

"I want to talk to you. Now."

Hotarou looked her hard in the eye, hoping to make her nervous and leave him alone, but she, rather, returned the icy glance. _Fine. _He stood and closed his book then moved towards a table.

"So, what?" He moved his arms across his chest and leaned back.

"I have heard it said that everyone loves to travel," Irisu began, looking directly in Hotarou's eyes.

"I've never heard that."

"Think of it as a general statement," she said coolly. "I would think, _you _would like to travel. You look like that kind of person."

_Don't imply stupid things, _Hotarou thought.

"I believe it was just the other day you went to Saturn?" Hotarou made no reply. "I believe that would be 'strictly business,' correct? Well, I will not press because I know what you were doing. I was there too that day…"

_What? _Hotarou tried to recall, mentally searching among the crowds of people vaguely recalling a movement of black hair in the crowd.

"I have been told by a friend that you plan on going on a longer trip. Care to explain?"

Hotarou maintained his silence. Irisu studied him closely before speaking again. "I have also been informed that you are working on a project. I know you work on many projects in general, but this one seems to be taking a lot of time, especially at home…I can only think that is would be…a ship, perhaps?"

Hotarou silently fumed. _Where did she learn that? Chitanda doesn't know, neither do Satoshi or Ibara. Haa, this girl…every time I see her, she gets on my nerves! _"What's your point?" Hotarou asked.

"Well, if you consider that everyone likes to travel and that I am wondering about the marvelous ship you are building, you may say that I am…curious."

"Curious about what? There's nothing to be curious of," he sighed, clearly bored of the conversation.

The two sat quietly for a moment, examining the other. "You know," Irisu said. "It is not much of a conversation if only one person is talking." Hotarou knew what she meant, but was determined to not say anything to this aggravating girl.

"Perhaps I don't _want _to talk." Irisu seemed to consider this suggestion for a moment before standing and wandering away. Hotarou watched her leave, thinking: _Good, she finally got the message,_ before returning to his book.

A little time passed before Hotarou heard the quiet footsteps of a person. _Not again_, he sighed try to look like he was very interested in the content of the text which he held. Irisu appeared once again, this time carrying a small book in her hand. She sat at opposite end of the table, from which Hotarou had been too lazy to move. She sat and opened the book, beginning to read whatever story resided in those pages. Hotarou was slightly surprised that she made no attempt to speak to him about books; she just sat a little ways away and read. That was fine by him, and he continued his reading.

Hotarou sighed mentally after about the second paragraph, having become bored with his book, and decided to try and figure out what Irisu was reading. He glanced up past his book and noted a protected red paper cover with a design that looked like an eye. _'Big Brother is watching you.' _it read on the front with the year '1984', Hotarou guessed, as the title. _That book is centuries old, I wonder what it could be about?_ He turned back to his own: _I knew I shouldn't have tried _Chicken Soup for the Soul _again_; _I don't really even care about these dead people or how they dropped the cell phone in the toilet and ended up meeting their husband…_

Hotarou decided to go get another book so he stood and wandered through the shelves, of the fourth level. _History, history everywhere, but never something interesting to read…_he thought as she scanned. He paused in front of the 'modern history' 2030's-2060's, and pulled out a small book the was squished between two thick volumes of "The Citizens' Convention" and "2040: My Space Age and Yours—interactions between our beloved Organization and its Happy Citizens!" The title of the book read: "The Wrong in this Picture: a diary/manual"; Hotarou thumbed through the pages. The text was hand-written and the pages wrinkled and yellowed, they weren't the professional-grade pages that were made to last for centuries; this belonged to a poor citizen. The hand writing was old, from a citizen who must have been one of the last to learn the cursive-style, and whose hand wrote with bold strokes, but gentle curves. Hotarou decided he would take this book.

When he returned, he found Irisu waiting expectantly with her finger stuck in the page of her book. "Your name is Oreki, right?" she asked assure herself. "Oreki, I want to understand what you are thinking. I also want to understand this book. It gives so many ideas that I have never heard of." Hotarou noticed that her all-knowing aura had vanished and that she had become just as curious as Eru. Hotarou also glanced at her book and saw that she was already about half-way through it.

Hotarou sighed. He didn't know if this girl was just putting on airs, or if she was genuinely curious. He sat diagonally from her using his thumb to play with the pages as he thought. "My guess is that, that book, 1984, is probably about opposing a oppressive government?" Irisu sat still, listening intently. "Well, I can't help you there because I don't know anything about that book," Hotarou informed her. "And today…today I don't want to think about that." He picked up his book and held it open with his pinky and his thumb.

"What is that?"

"This? It's a book."

"What about?"

"I don't know yet. I just pulled it out of the modern history section."

"So you like to read about history?"

"Sometimes."

"What else do you like?"

Hotarou considered for a moment. "Fiction. But it depends on the day."

"Do you like action?"

"Sometimes. I read a bit of everything."

"Ah." Irisu paused and thought, _he really is not good with conversations at all. _"I enjoy reading a bit of everything as well." She left the thought to hang, try to get Hotarou to converse. "What is your favorite genre?" she attempted one last time.

"Hmm, I'd say…mystery. Maybe."

Irisu wondered about that, "Why?"

"Hmm…I like how the characters have to figure things out and interesting situations are created. And sometimes I need to use my brain. I guess it's a form a brain-training for me."

"I though you would not like having to think about books."

"Why? 'Cos I'm lazy?" _That's probably true. _"But what about you, anyway?" Hotarou challenged, trying to move the conversation away from him.

"Hmm, I like romance."

"Typical."

Irisu gave him an icy glare. "I like romances that are not_ just_ romance." She seemed to become thoughtful. "I like it when they have action and adventure. Where the characters change throughout the story and they have to work to be with each other. One of my favorite couples is Marius and Eponine."

Hotarou look confused. "But…if I remember, they were never a couple. Wasn't it Marius and Lesette?"

"Cosette." Irisu corrected curtly. "And I do not support them. They had that nonsense 'true love at first sight'. I believe that is completely ridiculous." She crossed her arms indignantly.

_Spoken like a true fan…_Hotarou supposed. Hotarou had never been one for touchy-feely books. He liked how mysteries tended to be detached from emotion in his mind. He liked Poirot specifically because he didn't get up and go investigate things, he just observed and thought; Hotarou's favorite kind of reasoning. But he didn't _hate_ romances either. He just thought they were unreasonable and too dramatic. The drama made him uncomfortable. And going and looking and being in love were a lot of work in his mind. _Well, whatever._ He took a glance at his watch, it was pretty late in the morning and he hadn't prepared a lunch. He decided he'd check out his book and head home.

He stood, Irisu following his action, then began to work his way back to the front of the library, with the girl in-stride. He went to the machine, yet another ancient beast the dwelled within the realm of the library, and sat his book under the metal box. It scanned it then asked for his ID. He typed it in but it denied him his book. Hotarou grumbled. "You're kidding me," he muttered under his breath, attempting to check out the book again. He was again rejected. Behind them, in the shadows, was a librarian. He was an old, old man, who presently seemed to be asleep. Hotarou turned to him, having known the man for years, and tilted his head slightly. The man-made a movement, imperceptible to anyone who did not know him, so Hotarou stood and began to walk away. Irisu glanced at Hotarou then back at the man and wondered at what had just passed between them. She was going to attempt to check out her own book Hotarou stopped her. "Don't worry about it." was all he said as he moved towards the great iron doors, expecting her to follow.

Once outside, he continued to walk toward the station. "Where are you going?" Irisu asked.

"To the station to drop you off," he replied. "Oh, and when you finish that book, I'll take it back for you."

Irisu was a little surprised by this thoughtful gesture from such a normally impersonal human. So surprised, in fact, that she couldn't help but say a quiet, "T-thanks…"

* * *

**Hey there! Trivia fact, the world that my sister and I created was partially based of 1984 as well as Brave New World, if you want to look at those books or perhaps read them it will give you a pretty good idea of what the world is like (their also pretty good reads, the dystopains as well as Les Miserables).**

**I'm sorry if Irisu seems OOC, I'm trying to give her more (likable) characteristics...if there are those who don't really like her. She's gonna play a fairly big role later on so...I'm trying to give her a little more character beforehand. **

**Oh! and another thing, you may have noticed this chapter was a bit more detailed than the last...I just really felt being detailed today...so I hope you enjoyed that. I hope to write more like that consistently! ~~Thanks for leaving comments too!~~**


	9. Straw

Eru sat across the table from Irisu, both taking afternoon tea. The light outside was that of a cold winter morning, and the frost still remained on the branches though it was late in the day. The conversation was polite, but quiet and awkward for both. The two, though friends for a while now, still didn't really know what to talk about with the other, so conversations mostly were limited to the weather and shopping. Eru never liked to burden Irisu with her thoughts about Hotarou (Eru still didn't know that Irisu had known him for a long time), and Irisu didn't bother to ask (she felt a little jealous of Eru). So they sat, chewing on their thoughts as well as their lunch, waiting until the other spoke.

"I have been reading a book lately," Irisu commented after a bite.

"Oh! I did not know you read," Eru replied, intending to be polite.

Irisu glanced at her coolly, having took it as an offence anyway, then continued. "It is a rather old book that I got from the library."

"The library? But our library only has modern books," Eru remarked, surprised.

"Oh? Well, I got it from the poor people's library and…"

"You go into the poor city too—I mean, you know about the poor city?"

"Yes, so what? I am sure many others do as well for the fun of it. Anyway this book is very different from the ones we have here. It is an odd book; it is about opposing the government."

"The government? You mean the Organization?"

Irisu nodded solemnly. "But why?" Eru asked. "I have heard they do some mysterious things, but why would there be a need to oppose it?"

_This girl of all I know should understand why, has Oreki not explained it to her?_ "Well, I do not like a controlling entity that meddles in my affairs." Irisu explained. "There are many things I dislike about this system. I do not understand why the poor must be separate from the rich. We are told never to mind them, but I wonder about what goes on with them. I do not like living in the midst of a mystery."

Eru's large, violet eyes lit up. "Oh! Irisu! I never knew you thought that way! I have an idea, why do you not come with me this evening? I go to the poor city every evening, disguised as a poor person and interact with some poor folk I know. There is a very intelligent person among them who may be able to answer your questions!"

"But is that not dangerous? Would we not put those poor people in danger of the Organization's actions against rebels?" Irisu knew full well who the 'intelligent person' was and knew that he did not like rich folk. She had gotten the sense, too, that Hotarou was already being pressured enough by the Organization.

"I think they would be okay with you coming if you disguised yourself as well!" Eru assured her.

Irisu thought for a moment, truly tempted to go with Eru and see the other two and hear the interaction in this secret group. She also wanted to the Hotarou's relationship with Eru. "Alright, I will go with you, but do you have something I may disguise myself with?"

Eru considered then nodded. "I can pull something together, I think. Come to my house this evening before dinner. We will eat together then leave from there! Oh, I am very excited!"

Eru led Irisu down the cold, quiet streets then into the familiar bar where the group always gathered to chat. They made their way to the back table, as usual, but only saw a worried Ibara who stood at their arrival.

"What is the matter?" Eru asked cautiously.

"Satoshi's gone to look for Oreki, he's gone missing!" Ibara cried.

"How do you know that?" Irisu said, jumping in quickly.

"Who are you?" Ibara replied sharply, noticing the unfamiliar girl.

"That does not matter, how do you know that Oreki has gone missing?"

"Well, Satoshi came in and said that he had run past Oreki's shop so they could walk here together, but he wasn't there! The fire wasn't even going!"

Eru gasped. "What could have happened?"

"Satoshi met me here and told me to wait for you while he looked," Ibara concluded.

Eru was suddenly shaken by a sob. Ibara quickly offered her a seat. "Why did I not understand?" she wept. "It is all my fault! He must have been taken by the Organization!"

"No," Irisu said slowly. "I think I know where he is. But we have to be quick, or we may miss him!" Irisu moved towards the entrance to the bar, Ibara pulled Eru up and dragged her along by the hand. They stepped out into the cold evening air and Irisu began to weave amongst the buildings with Ibara and Eru barely keeping up. _I am sure he is there, _Irisu thought; _he must have taken the day off to prepare himself. I just hope we are not too late…_

The crowded city of buildings opened up suddenly to the vast expanse on the edge of the city. White rocky plains were all that was too be seen, save an occasional house. Irisu followed the unfamiliar path she had walked once in the dark after following Hotarou home. She slowed to a walk, allowing time for all of them to catch their breath. Irisu paused at a fork in the road, considering, left and right, then continued down the former. Soon a house appeared, it was surrounded by many neatly stacked objects, all of which were old and of no use.

The group walked slowly up to the front of the building. All three had seen Hotarou's house, but it seemed strangely empty. The three walked up to the door and knocked, but the door was easily pushed open. The three called and said they were letting themselves in, stepping carefully around the many objects also stacked in the house. It was quiet, but some lights were on. They stood and observed the living room, left as if someone had just left. They silence was unnerving and the girls barely dared to breathe. Then a high-pitched whistle sang through the house. They all jumped and gathered together instinctively.

"Hello!" called a voice from somewhere else in the house. "I think the water's ready, have a' cup of tea if you'd like. Or do you girls prefer coffee?"

Ibara and Eru couldn't find a voice to reply, so Irisu spoke up. "Who are you?" she called.

"Oh, me? I'm Tomoe, Hotarou's older sister." A tall girl with light brown hair in dreadlocks stepped out ; holding a basket. The look of this girl surprised the other girls. She had beads tired up in her hair as well as a bandana around her head. Her dress was brightly colored and looked hand-knit. She gave off a friendly vibe as she walked past them and set the basket on the couch then headed to the kitchen. "Now what would you like with your tea? Don't look so freaked out. You're the ones who came in here; I'm just showing you hospitality. I guess that would be unexpected from Hotarou, huh?" She laughed happily.

"U-um, where is Hotarou?" Eru asked timidly.

"He's in the yard or something like that. He'll be leaving soon, so I can have his house. And you're all welcome at any time." She beamed at the girls then brought out a tray of matching tea cups and offered one to each of the girls.

"Thanks, but why is he leaving?" Ibara asked, calming down a little after taking the cup.

"I wish I could say it was for some heroic reason," Tomoe gestured casually and took a sip of her drink. "He has his reasons," she shrugged. The group took the gesture as a sign to sit on the couch. At seeing Tomoe's relaxed position, they had relaxed and began to warm up as well.

"I heard that Oreki was building a ship…" Irisu began, still being the main person on her guard. "Does he usually do that?"

"Hmm, not really. He hates doing extra work if he doesn't have to. But I suppose you are all still concerned about where he is? I'll take you to him though he already had an earlier visitor, Satoshi, was it?"

"He's here too?" Ibara replied happily. Tomoe smiled then stood, signaling for the others to follow her. She walked through the living room back into the outside. The sky was beginning to darken, leading toward to end of the day. Tomoe directed her steps to a large hill and upon walking over it the group discovered a deep cavern in the rock and ice.

"Hotarou should be in there. I'll let you all talk to him," she turned and headed back to the house, allowing the others girls to proceed into the cave. While it was dark, it was clear that there was light at the end which shone off the ice and crystals in the cave. The cave sloped downward and as they walked they felt a surge a heat sweep through the cave and a loud roar echo off the walls. The girls moved faster then found that the cave opened up into a huge cavern, many hundreds of feet high and wide. In the center of it was a massive carrier ship.

The whole place was lit by large kerosene lamps, and filled with papers and tools all of which wavered in the wind of the giant engines of the ship. There was a ladder that led up to the ship and at the base was a familiar figure: Satoshi. His scarf whipped in the wind and he appeared to be yelling something to a person inside of the ship. The girls ran over to him, calling as they went.

Satoshi turned and look with relief as he saw the group. "Maybe you can talk some sense into him!" they thought he yelled to them as they approached.

"What do you mean?" Ibara yelled as she reached him.

"Hotarou's built this ship and he's planning on leaving! I'm trying to tell him to stay!"

"Oreki! Don't be stupid! You can't leave!" Ibara screamed above the engines.

Hotarou ignored her command and replied, "Get out of the way, I'm pulling forward!"

The group instinctively backed up and the ship began to move forward. They watched it roll away. Eru suddenly shook her head and began to run after it then jumped as the ladder began to pull up. Ibara, Satoshi, and Irisu quickly followed and grabbed on after her and pulled themselves up into the ship.

Hotarou turned and glared at them. "What are you doing!" he barked. "Get off! You don't need to come! You just stay here!"

"No, Oreki! Wherever you go, we are going too!" Eru said standing up uneasily.

"Why? I'm the only one that will get in trouble; if I don't leave you all can live normally once I'm gone!"

"But our normal is _with_ you!" Eru insisted.

Hotarou grumbled. He didn't want them along because they would just slow him down, but who led them to him anyway? His sister. _Gosh, she's annoying. If I ever get my hands on her…_but he wasn't so heartless as to shove them off of a moving ship. He considered for a slight moment. _Hmm, it may be advantageous to have them yet. _He turned to the group. "I suppose you can stay."

"Yes!" Satoshi cheered. "I've always wanted to be an escapee!"

"You're not an 'escapee,'" Ibara scolded him. "we're just leaving until everything seems normal, right?"

Hotarou didn't respond which made Ibara very nervous. "We are coming back right? Oreki!" Still without a response Ibara cried, "But we didn't even bring anything to wear except the clothes on our backs! Do we even have food? Money? Anything!?"

"It's your own fault. I have food enough for me," Hotarou replied without turning around. "Now we're leaving so sit down or get out." The engines fired up and the old ship shot out of the cave and into the sky in a moment. A bit later they were in the atmosphere. The group looked out of the port windows and down at the ground. A realization grew in their minds that they wouldn't see the small icy moon again.

_Goodbye…Dione._

**Hello all! I'm very sorry I didn't post this on Friday. I didn't have it completely finished and meh. I had no excuse for not writing it…I'm a slacker. Anywho, the real story begins from here (I think), so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to more! Do leave comments and express your opinions! **


	10. Holly

**Mmmhhm, as another apology for posting late, I've decided to post a nice extra Christmas chapter thing! Yay.**

Eru, Ibara, and Satoshi wandered down the corridors of the ship, exploring rooms that even Hotarou hadn't seen. Eru paused in front of a room which appeared to be full of boxes and ducked inside. As her eyes adjusted she found what appeared to be a string of lights. She pulled them out as Satoshi and Ibara caught up with her.

"Lights?" Ibara asked, taking up one end of the strand.

"Christmas lights!" Satoshi corrected with a gleeful tone. "I haven't hung some of these up in years!"

"Then why do we not hang them up now?" Eru replied with a smile.

"Do you really think that stick-in-the-mud would want these strung around _his _ship?" Ibara countered.

"Why not? Everyone loves to get in the holiday spirit!" Satoshi beamed as he handed a roll of lights to Ibara. Ibara sighed then followed the others back out into the hallway. The path already had hooks in the walls, seemingly made for having such lights hung up. The wandered into the common's room and strung some of the lights around the couches and the walls. Then, satisfied with their temporary work, went out to bring Hotarou and Irisu to see the lights.

Hotarou's originally indifferent look turned to a frown. "What's this?"

"Christmas lights!" Satoshi announced, resting an arm on Hotarou's shoulder. "Aren't they nice? I think it gives the ship a little personality!" He panned his hand enthusiastically across like a director picturing a scene.

Hotarou grumbled then Eru entered the room in a red dress that seemed a little large on her. "I found this too!" She held up an old space heater then set it on the table. "Now it can really feel like Christmas!"

"That's right, it_ is_ Chirstmas, isn't it?" Hotarou noted to himself.

"Yep!" Satoshi and Eru chimed.

"I wonder why you decided to leave Dione at this time of year, though," Ibara said sarcastically. "You're making us miss all the festivities."

"I never said _you_ had to come," Hotarou replied curtly.

"Never mind that!" Satoshi said quickly interrupting the tense conversation. "Eru's gone to make some tea, so why don't we sit and chat!"

The others slowly agree and sat among the couches, warming their hands and feet by the heater. Eru quickly returned, the fragrance of the tea filling the room as she entered. "I did not add anything so add what you like," she said offering sugar, honey, and cream. Each took a cup and fixed the drink to their liking the reclined back into the old furniture.

"This reminds me of when I was a little younger," Eru said quietly, half to herself. She rested her cup on the saucer then placed it on the table among the couches.

"When I was younger, my father was away traveling. He told us that he would probably miss Christmas and the whole week of festivals because of his traveling. I was very sad that he could not be here. This would be the first Christmas he had ever missed. When my mom told me he would not be home, I cried and cried. She told me my other family would be here, but I simply wanted my father. So I stayed up very late that Christmas eve, sitting on the couch with Mayaka, praying that my father would come home. Do you remember, Mayaka? You fell asleep holding half a cookie…"

"I-I don't remember that!" Ibara stuttered quickly then blushed a deep shade of red.

Eru smiled permissively. "Well the next morning, Mayaka and I were asleep on the couch, but I woke up because I heard a noise. I slipped off the couch and ran to the entrance to find that my father had come home! He scooped me up in his arms and kissed my head and I started crying, I was so happy to see him! So in the end we all celebrated Christmas together as a family. My uncle was there and so were my cousins and we opened many presents and ate so much good food! It was the best Christmas I had ever had!"

"That's very nice, Chitanda, but I have a better story," Satoshi smirked mischievously. "A couple of years ago, my family had one of the strangest Christmases I've ever heard. It goes like this:

"On Christmas eve, my uncle decided to play the role of Santa Claus for some of the younger kids. He wasn't fat, and he wasn't really skinny either, but he decides that he's going to go down the chimney the authentic way!"

"Ugh," Ibara sighed clapping her hand to her face as if she knew this story.

"So he goes down the chimney, and he's a good way down, but at the bottom he gets stuck. He gets stuck just above the pit to make the fire is then me and some of the older kids, came back inside from the snow and decided to start a fire to warm up." Eru gasped in fear, Hotarou sighed in a bored manner. "But as we lit the fire we hear someone screaming and we look up to see my uncle stuck. We had to call a neighbor to tear down the chimney and rebuild it to get him out. It was hilarious!" Satoshi laughed. "We called him Uncle Hotbuns for the rest of the week!" Satoshi fell into a fit of laughter so intense that the others couldn't help but laugh at his laughing.

"That reminds me of a time when we went to you house, Satoshi, for a Christmas dinner," Ibara added.

"Yes! It was that same year!"

"Was it? Well, your mom decided to try to make a pie, but she hadn't baked in years. My mom tried to help, but you mom was so stubborn that she said she'd do it herself. So she started making it and she put it in the oven."

"Yeah, and we had gotten a new oven and had a pre-set quick bake, which she never used," Satoshi agreed.

"She set the timer for an hour and a half then we all gathered and started eating. But with the quick-bake oven you only needed to set it for 20 or 30 minutes so it started to cook and burn and by the time we smelled the burning the pie had exploded inside the oven and had filled the kitchen with smoke. I couldn't believe that happened! I had always thought that adults were smarter than that!"

"Well that's my mom; she's the best cook around! She could burn water if you let her!" Satoshi drawled sarcastically.

Eru leaned over to Hotarou. "Is it really possible to burn water?" she whispered.

"No, you can't," he retorted. "There's nothing to burn about it."

"Oh, I see…"

_She doesn't get it at all. _"It's an expression. It means she's a bad cook," Hotarou informed her.

"OH! I see!" a light of realization lit up in her eyes. "By the way, Oreki, do you have any Christmas memories?"

Hotarou laughed sarcastically. "My memories?"

"Oh? And what would those be?" Ibara mocked as she heard the side converstaion.

"The last Christmas I remember was before I was a little before I turned five. My sister was gone and I woke up on Christmas morning and went downstairs to find that my parents had disappeared. I searched the house and realized they weren't there and my servants had the day off. So I spent the day by myself, alone. I never saw my parents again.

"I never received any presents, they had all been destroyed by the people who kidnapped my parents because they thought that I would be able to trace their whereabouts or become an abolitionist when I became old enough to remember."

The mirth in the room fizzed out like water dumped suddenly on a fire and everything became silent. "So that's why you hate Christmas?" Eru asked slowly.

"I don't _hate_ Christmas, I'd just rather not remember what happened. Everyone always gets so filled with cheer and good will, but I don't like to get wrapped up in that kind of stuff. I'll take care of myself and likewise people should take care of themselves."

The mood had died and been buried with Hotarou's last statement and everyone sat, partially sulking, save Irisu who maintained a rather indifferent air during the Christmas spiels.

"What about you, Fuyumi?" Eru asked quietly, striving to lighten the mood.

"A happy Christmas occasion? Or a sad one like Hotarou's pitiful story?" _I have plenty of those, _she sighed unhappily.

"Perhaps a happier one?" Eru asked softly.

Irisu thought for a moment. "I suppose when I was about fourteen there was a year that we had a very pleasant Christmas. Nothing too heartwarming, my family is not one to have such jolly occasions.

"My family tends to gather when it can for holiday meals, though many times people left early due to something that happened among the adults. But that Christmas everyone came and we ate and were happy together. No one fought and after dinner we sat around and exchanged gifts. My grandparents and aunts and uncles exchanged chocolate and the kids got a few small toys. It was the most peaceful gathering we had had in years. I enjoyed it, though. It was a good time."

"What did you get?" Eru asked with a soft smile.

"Hmm, I believe I got a doll from my parents. I still—never mind," Irisu interrupted herself then fell silent.

"You still what?" Eru persisted.

"Nothing. Do not mind me, it is nothing important," she sighed and smiled to herself. _I still have her…she's something I will miss on Dione. _

Eru stood and poured more tea for everyone and they talked late into the night and enjoyed a silent night out in space.

**Don't forget to comment! :3**


End file.
